AATC: Nic's life with the munks and ettes
by SimonSeville08
Summary: This story is a bout a teenager named Nic who had a tragic past life, and the munks and ettes has something to do with it, that's why he hated them so much. Soon, a shattering event will change his life forever. CGI universe. Pls read and Review. Rated K
1. Chapter 1: You ok Mister?

**Hey there readers! It's been a while since I started writing stories again, kinda busy because of school works…. (-_-) any way… this is my second new story (I'm not finish with the first one, run out of ideas) about a boy who hate….well…chipmunks. Read every chapter to know why and also please review and advices or corrections about the chapter are always welcome, just don't be rude… enjoy reading!**

**Nicholas Reed****, 16 years old, 5'7 height, black hair.**

**Mrs. Elizabeth Reed****, 46 years old, 5'4 height, long black hair.**

Chapter 1: You ok Mister?

One sunny Monday morning…. *knock* *knock*, two knocks are heard from Nic's bedroom door, "Wake up dear! You're gonna be late for school!" Nic's mom shouted.

"Ughh..." He groaned.

"Nic?" his mom called again.

"yeah, coming…" he get up from his bed, reached for the towel then headed towards the bathroom, after taking a shower, he headed downstairs.

"Good morning Nic" Mrs. Reed greeted.

"Good morning mom" Nic answered back.

"I cooked your favorite food…" his mom said while serving his breakfast, "Tadaa, bacon and eggs!"

"Wow…" he said it like he has a hangover.

"What's the problem dear? Are you alright?" she frowned.

"Umm, nothing! Everything is okay" he quickly answered.

Mrs. Reed raised her eyebrow "ok, if you say so" she poured some orange juice in his glass "hurry up and finish your breakfast dear, it's your first day of school, you don't want to be late, don't you?" his mom added heading towards the living room.

"Okay" he munched every bit of his favorite breakfast so quickly he nearly chocked, he drink his glass of juice then followed his mom to the living room.

"Wow, you're fast" she smiled.

"That's why they called it 'breakfast' "he joked.

His mother let out a giggle then said "Good one, Here's your bag dear" she handed his small blue backpack.

"Thanks mom, bye" he reached for his bag and headed towards the door.

"Bye dear, see you later" she replied then waved at Nic before she closed the door.

Nic started walking towards his new school, It is not that far away. While walking, his mind is floating off somewhere, he remembered many things that happened in his past, from his old home where they lived before up to the time where they decided to move.

_-Flashback-_

"_Nic, start packing your things, we will leave after a few minutes" he heard a very familiar voice, his mom._

"_Yeah…" he replied carrying his heavy luggage outside._

"_Nic, is everything there already? Did you forget anything?" his mom asked._

"_Everything is here" he replied. "Mom?" he added._

"_Yes dear?" Mrs. Reed asked while making a last minute inspection of her luggage._

"_I don't think this whole moving thing is not a good idea…" he said._

"_Why do you asked?" she asked while putting on some lipstick._

"_Well, you know…. They….are there?" he's voice is trembling._

"_Who?" she turned and saw her son's face full of worries "Oh" she grabbed Nic's cheek and said "It's alright, nothing bad will happened there"._

"_But…mom…you know that…that every time I see them or hear them I remember…" his voice broke, anger and tears started to form in his eyes, but he tried to calm down and said "I...I remember Anna…"_

"_It's nobody's fault what happened to her" she wiped his tears "Don't worry, everything will gonna be alright, trust me" she said in a comforting voice._

_Nic calmed down completely and slowly nodded to his mother's words._

He warped back to the reality when he heard a loud beep sound *beep* *beep*. He quickly jumped into the side of the street to dodge the speeding car. "Hey watch it Kid!" he heard the driver's angry voice then started speeding off again. He wiped off the dirt from his jeans and t-shirt and continued walking like nothing happened.

After a few minutes, he finally reached his destination, his new school. He doesn't like his new school, in fact he doesn't want to be in this place, it's the same school where the chipmunks and the chipettes go to. "Calm down Nic, I'm sure you'll survive the first day in school…" he thought to himself letting out a deep sigh.

The bell rang, means the class will start any moment, He quickly run inside. Nic tried to find his classroom, but no luck, there are too many classrooms in that building and too many students walking around, probably finding their rooms too. Some are just standing, chit-chatting with the others, the hallway looks like a train station, very crowded.

Nic walked slowly along the hallway, peeking inside every room and asking the students for some directions. Most of them just gave him a 'i-don't-know' look and quickly return to their own business, others just ignored him, like he doesn't even exist.

"Ok! I give up!" he finally declared, as he leaned against the wall.

"Are you okay Mister?" he heard a very tiny voice.

A chill went down his spine, he prayed he heard it wrong, he slowly turned his head toward the voice. "Oh God, why?" he murmured.

**End of Chapter 1... Ha! What a cliff hanger, guess who owns that tiny voice, hope you enjoyed reading it, please review! Read chapter 2 for more info about Nic's life and know who the mystery chipette is.**


	2. Chapter 2: A fragment of the past

**Hey there folks! Here's chapter 2, in this chapter you'll know who is the mystery chipette. You'll also know more about Nic's past, a sneak peek from his lovelife, his girlfriend Anna.**

**P.S. I've watched the 3****rd**** movie recently, all I can say is- it is perfect! I can't wait to watch it again next week**

**Annabeth Stowe****, 16 years old, 5'4height, long brown hair.**

Chapter 2: A fragment of the past

"Oh God, why?" he whispered.

"What? Did you say something?" the voice said.

Nic just froze, like an ice sculpture, staring. "Uh…sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Jeanette from the Chipettes, and you are?" she asked smiling. She's wearing a purple jacket with a purple blue t-shirt and skirt.

Thoughts are scrambling inside Nic's head, he's too confused to move, half of him wanted to strangle her, the other half said "Don't". After a few seconds of silence, "Nicholas…" he managed.

"Hi Nicholas, Nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully.

"Umm…are you lost Nicholas? Do you want some help?" Nicholas is still frozen. She noticed a piece of crumpled paper in his hand. "Can I see those?" Nic handed it over like a robot.

Jeanette read what's written. "It seems we're on the same room, would you want to come with me?" she asked. Nic popped out from his blackout and said "what?"

"I said if you want to come with me" she spelled out the words.

"Uh, it's ok" he said.

The two walked in the hallway, Nic followed Jeanette, but he maintained a distance between them, about 2 meters. After a few minutes, they reached their classroom.

"Here we are Nicholas" she said, gesturing a welcome pose towards the classroom door.

"Uh, thanks" he said like it's hard for him to say that.

"Jeanette, where did you go?" another tiny voice said. Jeanette and Nic turned their heads towards the voice. Nic saw two other female chipmunks, one is in a pink jacket with red t-shirt and a pinkish violet skirt. The other one is in light green blouse and a dark green short.

"Oh Brit and Eleanor, sorry I'm late, I just helped Nicholas to find this classroom, he's our new classmate" she explained turning to Nic "Nicholas, this are my sisters".

"Hi! I'm Eleanor" she squeaked.

"And I'm Brittany, nice to meet you Nicholas" she said.

"Hi" he just replied dryly.

"What do we have here?" Miss Ortega popped out behind Nic. "Ladies, take your seats, I'll shall take it from here".

"Yes Miss Ortega" the three chipettes said in unison then headed to their seats.

Miss Ortega goes inside first. "Good Morning Miss Ortega" the students said.

"Good morning Class, take your seats" the students followed. "Now I want you to meet your new classmate" she reached out her hand, signaling Nic to go inside.

He walked slowly, his hands shaking, he never felt very nervous in his life.

"Hi…I...I'm Nicholas Reed, nice to meet you" his voice cracking.

"Mr. Reed just moved here a couple of weeks ago with her Mom, so he's not still familiar with his surroundings, please be nice with him" she said to the students. "Nicholas, please take a sit in that chair, beside Jeanette" she pointed into the empty chair.

"Okay" he replied.

As soon as he takes a sit, Jeanette talked to him. "So your new here, no wonder you don't look familiar, would you want me to take you to a tour inside the camp-""No...Thanks…need to go home early today" he quickly replied before Jeanette could finish.

"Oh, okay, if you have a question, don't be shy to ask me" she smiled. But he only let out an irritated sigh, making Jeanette's smile fade away.

Through out the class, Nic's mind is full of thoughts, scrambled thoughts, he can't believed his inside the classroom with the chipettes, who caused half of his sadness, the other half is the chipmunks which is not in the same class, luckily, or he'll burst like a volcano. Good thing he is a person who is always calm and collected, but sometimes, there's an exception. Memories of his past also streamed inside his head. He remembered the night he's with Anna, her girlfriend.

_-Flashback-_

_Nic and his girlfriend, Anna, is in the rooftop of their house. "Isn't the night beautiful? The dark sky is littered with gleaming stars" Anna said, her head leaning in Nic's shoulder._

"_Yeah, but not as beautiful as you" He said, putting his arms around Anna. Their eyes met, a soft blow of cold wind passed at them, but they didn't notice it, they stayed warm in each other's arm._

_Anna giggled and said "Okay, if you say so Mr. Handsome". Nic smiled in his girlfriend angelic voice. He held her tighter and closer to him. He don't want the night to end, he wanted to be that way forever, the one who he love the most is in his arms. There was a moment of silence, only the blowing of the wind and the crickets humming can be heard._

"_Anna?" Nic looked at her, leaning in his body. He didn't get an answer, she quietly breathe in and out in his chest, maybe asleep. _

_He smiled and set aside Anna's hair that's covering her face. She looks beautiful under the night, her face radiating the light coming from the moon, making her more beautiful. _

_They stayed like that for another 10 minutes, then Nic decided to go down, because they will catch cold if they stay any longer. He carried her in his arms, like a newlywed, except that her hands are not around his neck, her right hand on his chest, the left is in her tummy. He gently put her down in his bed and covered her with a blanket._

"Hey Nicholas" a voice beside warped him back to reality.

"Huh? What?" he said, after freeing from the trance. He saw Jeanette beside him.

"Classes for today is over, you okay?" Jeanette asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he looked at his watch. "I need to go" he grabbed his blue backpack and quickly goes outside.

"What wrong with him?" Brittany popped out beside her.

"I don't know, I'm also confused" Jeanette replied.

"Maybe he's just not used talking to other people" Eleanor joined in the conversation.

"I think that's not it" she said while packing her bag "let's go, I bet the boys are waiting for us".

The chipettes goes outside together to meet up with their counterparts, the chipmunks.

**End of Chapter 2! The mystery chipette is: Jeanette! . Read the upcoming chapter to know what will happen next…**


	3. Chapter 3: She's gone

**Ok…here's chapter 3, a spoonful of Nic's past are written here and other stuff, so read it well to understand, please review!**

Chapter 3: She's gone…

The Chipettes goes outside, where the Chipmunks are waiting.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Alvin said walking towards Brittany "Wait, I'll guess, you put on some extra make up to look prettier" he took another step closer to her "I say you've done a good job"

"Whatever Alvin" she sounded annoyed.

"Ok, if you say so" he grinned.

"Hi, Eleanor, so how is school?" Theodore asked shyness covered his face.

"It's good Theodore, I learned many things from Miss Ortega!" she said cheerfully. Theodore blushed because of her cute expression.

"Hey, Jeanette" Simon waved at her.

"Hey" she replied back dryly.

"Is something wrong?" Simon asked.

"Well, it's about our new classmate" she said.

"What about him?" he wiped off the moist appearing in his glasses.

"It's a long story… I'll tell you lat-" a loud beep cutted her words, *beep**beep*.

"It's Dave's car! Dave!" Theodore squeaked.

Dave got off the car and approached the six, "Hey there fellas, how's school?"

"Great!"

"Good…"

"Awesome!"

"It's ok…"

"Spectacular!"

"Not bad..."

The six said simultaneously. "That's good!" Dave said. "Let's head home, I bet all of you are tired" he opened the door of the car. Brittany got in first then Alvin, then Eleanor, then Theodore, then Simon, and Jeanette is the last. As she about to enter the car, she saw Nic at the corner of her eye crossing a pedestrian lane.

"What's wrong Jeanette?" Dave asked.

"Dave? I think I can't come with you, I'll have to visit a…friend" she thinks first before saying the word 'friend'.

"Ok, but promise that you'll be home before dark" Dave reassured.

"Yes Dave" she replied. She turned to her sisters and the boys "Sorry guys can't go with you".

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette mouthed the words 'Ni-cho-las' to her. "Ohh… okay, good luck" she quickly understands. The three chipmunks are a bit confused about their conversation, but didn't bother to ask.

"Bye, see you later!" Jeanette waved at them as the car started to move then disappeared into the thick line of vehicles.

"Ok, now where is he?" she browsed her surroundings but could not find him so she decided to move around. She turned in a corner of a street and luckily she was able to sight Nic making his way through a crowd of people. She followed him, keeping a distance so she will not be spotted.

After a few minutes of walking, Nic finally reached his house. Jeanette is still following him then hid behind a garbage can across the street. She looked up, Nic's house is a two story apartment. Nic knocked and his mom appeared at the front door. She gave him a hug, and then proceeded inside.

Jeanette ran towards the apartment then climbed to the nearest window to peek inside. Nic and Mrs. Reed are at the kitchen table having a conversation.

"How's school?" Mrs. Reed asked while washing the dishes.

"Not good, I was able to meet the three of them" he said dismayed as he chewed down a piece of bread.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"I don't want to talk about it" he gulped the last piece of bread and orange juice. "I'm going to hit the hay" he added heading towards the staircase.

"But it's still early" she sounded worried.

"I'm just….tired" he replied.

Jeanette is still watching from the window, still confused about Nic's expression when it comes to her or the other chipmunks.

She got down from the window and decided to knock at the door. *knock* *knock*.

"Wait a second" Mrs. Reed said from inside.

After a few moments, she opened the door, a little confused because no one is there, looking left and right.

"Strange?" she murmured.

"Hi Ma'am!" Mrs. Reed heard a tiny voice below her. She quickly looks down and her eyes widened, a bit surprised.

"Hi, I'm Jeanette, from the Chipettes" she introduced.

"Hello dear, nice to meet you" she kneeled down to take a closer look at Jeanette. "Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Are you Nicholas' mom? I have some questions to ask" Jeanette asked.

"Yes I am. You can call me Mrs. Reed" she smiled "Come on in" she stood up and opened the door for Jeanette.

"Thank you Mrs. Reed" Jeanette said entering the apartment.

Mrs. Reed let Jeanette stay in the living room "Stay here dear, I'll be back" she heads off to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Okay" she replied. When Mrs. Reed left, Jeanette turns her head to look around. To her left, an old painting is hanging on the wall, in front of her is a small table with a small vase, to her right a shelf with big and small picture frames. She left the sofa then headed to the shelf to take a closer look. In one picture frame is Nic with Mrs. Reed and a man "maybe Nic's father" she thought. Another one is Nic with Mrs. Reed in a park. Then Jeanette notice a small picture frame on the lower left, it is covered with dust, she wiped it off and saw a picture of Nic, his arm wrapped around the shoulder of a long haired girl with glasses.

After a few moments, Mrs. Reed returned with a glass of orange juice "Here's your drink dear" she put down the glass at the table.

"Thank you Mrs. Reed" she said then takes a sip of the orange juice using a straw.

"So, what is it you want to ask?" Mrs. Reed said in a low tone.

"It's about Nicholas, he acts strange when we're around, is he mad at us or something?" she said taking another sip at her juice.

"Oh, that…" she said like something is also bothering her.

"It's ok if you don't want to answer…" Jeanette said.

"No, it's ok…it's better to let you know" Mrs. Reed took a deep breath then started "At first, Nic really like the chipmunks, it's because of his girlfriend named Annabeth who influenced him to like them"

Jeanette looked again at the small picture frame "Is that Annabeth with long hair and glasses?" she asked.

Mrs. Reed took the picture frame then wiped off the dust around "Yes, this was taken a few months ago, before she…" she stopped, then continued "Annabeth is a good girl, she's kind, loving, caring, a bit shy and clumsy sometimes, all that trait is the cause why Nic fall in love with her. Annabeth feel the same way too towards Nic…" She stopped again, then said "Annabeth always tell stories all about you, your sisters and the chipmunks to Nic, about your concerts, your songs, everything. And that's how Nic began to show interest to the chipmunks and chipettes, those two are always present in your concert."

"Wow, they are really an avid fan, where is she now?" Jeanette asked.

Mrs. Reed did not reply for a sec, she started to sob but able to pull it back "She…she's gone…" her eyes started to well up, her face began to show sadness.

Jeanette herself, started to feel her eyes forming a tear, she felt sad for Mrs. Reed and also for Nic. "I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked…" she apologized.

"That's how he began to hate the chipmunks and the chipettes, he thinks that you are the cause of her death…" Mrs. Reed said still crying.

"But how?" Jeanette asked in confusion.

Before Mrs. Reed able to answer, the two heard steps coming from the stairs, "Mom? Are you talking to someone?" Nic asked.

Their eyes widened in panic "Dear you need to hide, he's not going to like it when he sees you here" Mrs. Reed whispered.

The steps are getting louder and closer, Jeanette still doesn't know where to hide, she imagined what Nic will do when he sees her: Curling her like a ball then hit with a baseball bat, or Flushing her in the toilet, or slam her to the ground so hard the floor will crack. She didn't want those to happen. When she turns her sight to the staircase, Nic is already at the last step standing.

**Ok, that's Chapter 3, another sneak peek in Nic's past. Ooohh, what will happen to Jeanette? Wait for the next chapter to know, thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4: Sound of the Siren

**Ok, here's chapter 4, read this to know what will happen to Jeanette, and another sneak peek at Nic's past. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Sound of the Siren

"Mom? Are you talking to someone?" Nic asked his mom.

Luckily, Nic doesn't notice Jeanette at the sofa right away because of her small size. He first caught glance at Mrs. Reed. This gives Jeanette enough time to hide.

"Um, no dear, I'm just…" Mrs. Reed stopped.

"Are you crying?" he took a few steps closer.

"Just remembered something sad…" the picture frame is still in her hands.

"Anna…" he murmured.

Mrs. Reed wiped some tears in her cheeks then asked "why are you up? I thought you're already sleeping"

"I'm thirsty" he said.

"Oh, there's water in the fridge" she pointed out.

"Ok" he headed towards the fridge in the kitchen.

When he's out of sight, Mrs. Reed quickly turned her head to Jeanette at the sofa, but she's not there. "Jeanette dear? Where are you?" she whispered, her eyes looking around.

"Here Mrs. Reed" she popped up at the side of the vase.

"I think you should leave dear, Nic will be back here any moment now" she whispered.

"But what about…" "Next time dear, we'll talk about it" she quickly said and stood to open the window.

"Ok, bye Mrs. Reed, thank you for the time" she managed a smile.

Mrs. Reed showed a faint smile then said "go"

Jeanette jumped at the window then landed at a bush, making it a soft landing. She got up and looked again at the two story apartment then started to walk towards the Seville residence.

Fortunately, she got home before dark, Nic's apartment is not that far from the Seville's. Dave opened the door for her, and said that she's on time for dinner.

The six together with Dave and Claire have a wonderful dinner, just like always, full of chit-chatting and Alvin telling exaggerated stories about his life in school. All the people inside the dining room are happy except for Jeanette, she's still thinking about her conversation with Mrs. Reed, about Nic hating the chipmunks and the chipettes, about what happened to Nic's girlfriend, Annabeth. All this questions are swirling around in her mind. She wanted to go back to that apartment to ask Mrs. Reed again, but a part of her tells that it is not yet time to know the truth behind it.

A voice beside her interrupted her deep thought "Jeanette, are you alright?" Simon asked concerned.

Jeanette looked around, everyone is still having a good time chatting with each other, "I…I'm…" "Is it something to do about what happened earlier when you visited a friend?" Simon cutted in.

"How…" she said in confusion.

"Your sister told me, about your…new classmate, Nicholas" he said. "So what happened in there?"

Jeanette looked down, her hands rested in her lap "it's…a long story and complicated"

"Come on, you already said that a while ago, and besides I can handle everything, except for Alvin's…" he leaned forward to Jeanette's ear "stories"

Jeanette giggled, and then noticed everyone is looking at them grinning. Jeanette and Simon both looked down trying not to blush. After all that looking, grinning and blushing cooled down, Jeanette whispered to Simon "I'll tell you and the others later…"

After dinner, Dave escorted the six to their beds. "Good night fellas, you still have school tomorrow, sleep well tonight" he said.

"Good night Dave" the six greeted simultaneously.

Dave turned off the light then closed the door gently.

When the sound of the steps faded, the five jumped at Jeanette's bed. Jeanette is nearly asleep because of her exhausting day, she jumped then tumbled in surprised.

"Hey, tell us what happened earlier at Nic's house" Brittany demanded.

"Yeah!" the other four agreed.

"Oh, that…sorry I completely forgot" she said in a sleepy voice, and then sighed. She told everyone about her conversation with Mrs. Reed. By the time she got there, up to her departure.

"Whoa, so this, Nicholas…" Alvin started but cut off by Jeanette "You can call him Nic" "Yeah, so this Nic hate at us?" he said in disbelief "I thought Ian is the only one who hate us".

"But I don't understand, if he's mad at us, how come he didn't strangle me or any of us when we met him at the school?" Eleanor said confused.

"I don't know either" Jeanette also confused as her sister.

"Didn't you ask how his girlfriend died?" Simon asked as if he is a detective.

"No, I haven't got the chance to ask that one, you know, Nic interrupted" Jeanette looked down.

"Good thing he didn't saw you, that's one of our advantages, where too small to be recognized" Simon explained.

Jeanette sighed then said "Guys, that's all I know for now, can we hit the hay? I'm really sleepy" she sounded very tired, her eyes are starting to close.

The other five nodded then yawned. They said goodnight to their counterparts then returned to their bed.

Back at the Reed's residence, Nic is also sleeping in his own bed, but he's having a dream, specifically, a nightmare.

_-Dream-_

_The sound of an ambulance siren can be heard. Everything is blurry, Nic is just standing there, staring in a flock of people, circling a person lying in the ground. He took a step closer, he saw blood at the cold asphalt road, the paramedics rushing in breaking the circle. Somehow he knew the person lying in there. He took another step closer, and his vision cleared, his eyes tensed, Anna is the one who lies on the cold road, she's wearing a jeans, a blood stained yellow t-shirt and a brown jacket. He rushed in, but he runs in a slow motion, the scene is becoming farther, he reached his hand then shouted "Anna!"_

"Anna!" he shouted again, but this time he's awake, beads of sweat are forming in his forehead. He sat down at his bed, his face buried at his palms. His dream is still fresh in his mind, his hands are shaking, and his eyes are wide like he'd seen a ghost.

"Nic dear? Are you alright?" Mrs. Reed knocked at his door.

Nic took a quick glance at his alarm clock, 4 am "Ye...Yes mom, just have a dream, I'll be ok" his breath is heavy.

"Ok dear" Mrs. Reed said, returning to her own room.

Nic slammed his body at his bunk, his eyes fixed in the ceiling and his arms resting in his forehead. He slowly closed his eyes and after a few moments, he's asleep again.

**Lucky Jeanette… :D , anyway, read the following chapters and something big will happen to Nic that will change his life forever, just keep reading and review.. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: New friends

**Ok, here's chapter 5, there are new characters, Nic's new friends Carl and Hazel, read this chapter to know who they are. Also, Nic will meet someone that would give him a hint of what the future holds for him, ohh, exciting, just read and enjoy!**

**Carl Wendell****, 16 years old, 5'6 height, blonde military haircut.**

**Hazel Moore****, 16 years old, 5'4 height, black wavy hair.**

Chapter 5: New Friends

The next day is not as bad as yesterday for Nic, the chipettes didn't greet or talk to him, and he liked it that way.

He made some new friends, named Carl and Hazel. He met Carl in P.E. class, he got a bulky body, like a wrestler, but his face is completely the opposite, he has an innocent look and chubby face, like a baby, his hair are somewhat military like that suits him well. He also met Hazel in P.E. class, she's with Carl, maybe she was named after her color, she has a light brown complexion, her hair are silky and straight, like in the shampoo commercials.

He met them when they are playing dodge ball, they're on the same team. The chipettes doesn't have a P.E. class, but they have a music class instead. That make Nic a little grumpy, he wished he could throw balls at them.

At the first phase, Nic manages to dodge every ball that flies into him. But his luck didn't take that long, his team is becoming thinner, he thought that the opponents are good, but he's wrong, they are better than good, they use some kind of strategy which is kind of hard to pull, but very effective when it is done.

He didn't want to lose, he hates losing. He looked left and saw Carl panting, and then at the right is Hazel. "There are only three of us?" he thought to himself in disbelief. He looked at the opponent, there are still six of them, he imagined that they are the six little mammals that ruined his life. Then their teacher whistled, declaring a 2 minutes break.

Nic has never been happy in his life upon hearing the break. He finds a comfortable place to sit in, and then he caught on sight of Carl nibbling some snacks. He turned to Carl "Hey buddy, I'm Nic" he introduced.

Carl just looked at him, Nic didn't notice his bulky body before, he suddenly felt scared that this dude would smash him to pieces.

"Hey, I'm Carl, nice to meet you" he said. Nic almost forgot his bulky body because of his baby face.

"Hey, Hazel, come here" Carl waved at Hazel. Hazel jogged towards them. "Hazel, this is Nic" he gestured to Nic "Nic, this is Hazel" then he gestured to Hazel. "Hi" the two said simultaneously.

"God, those six are impossible to beat" Hazel said in annoyance.

"Yeah you're right, we need to have a strategy to beat them" Carl suggested.

Nic paused for a while, then said "Guys, I have an idea" the two leaned in to listen.

After a moment, the teacher whistled again "end of break, let's start, the winner of this game will have a high score in their grades" he shouted.

Nic, Carl, and Hazel got up, and posed like some kind of a movie heroes. He saw his team mates glaring at them with a look 'you-must-win-this-or-else' he gulped then marched towards the center.

"Ready…Go!" the teacher whistled.

The opponent team is fast as lightning, in a blink of an eye, a ball is already speeding in the mid air aiming at Carl. In a nick of second, Carl manages to sidestep to avoid the ball.

"They are aiming to you Carl because of…you know…you're body" Nic shouted while dodging other flying balls.

"Yeah, I know" he said panting.

"Hazel! At 2 o'clock!" Nic shouted, Hazel turned her head, a ball coming from that direction, she couldn't make it, she will be hit. Nic quickly ran towards her then pulled her back avoiding the ball.

"Thanks" Hazel smiled.

"Welcome" Nic replied. "Carl! Execute Plan A!" he shouted. Carl just nodded then pick up a ball then throw it at Nic which he immediately caught. "Hazel" he turned to her and she only nodded, like she already understand what Nic is thinking. She grabbed the nearest ball then aimed to the nearest opponent. She threw the ball but the opponent just avoided it, but Hazel just smiled "not so fast tiger". Another ball from Nic flew at the same target, the opponent doesn't have time to dodge, he lost his balance then the ball hit him straight to the face.

"Strike one!" Carl shouted.

"Ok guys, keep doing that until they're all out" he said.

After a few moments, another opponent was out, then another, then another one. Nic, Carl and Hazel are like professionals, their teamwork is perfect, like they've been working with each other for years.

After a few moments, Nic was able to hit the last opponent, making them victorious, their teams shouted in joy "Woooohooo!"

Nic has never been happy ever since he can remember. His team mates carried them around the gym.

After P.E. class, he approached his new friends "hey guys, good game huh" he smiled.

"Yeah, that was awesome" Carl said still can't believe they've won.

"Yes, if it weren't for your idea, we will be doomed, so we owe all this to you" Hazel said.

"Yeah, thanks to your brilliant idea" Carl patted him in the back so hard he's bone crackled a sound.

"Oww" he growled.

"Oops, sorry" Carl apologized.

"It's ok, well guys, I need to go now, see you later" Nic waved goodbye to his friends.

"Yeah, see you" Hazel waved back and also Carl.

"Hmm… P.E. is my last class" he murmured while looking at his schedule. He looked at his watch "It's still early, I'll just have a stroll around the campus" he dashed off outside.

He toured all the corners of the campus, the faculty, the gym, the field, the main building, the garden, he visited them all, except the school theatre, he didn't want to see or hear those furry little chipmunks rehearsals, it would ruin his perfect day.

After that, he then strolled outside on the street, he saw street vendors selling different kind of items, vegetables, fruits, keychains, they sell almost everything. There are also cafes, restaurants, fast food chains and other places you could eat, these make Nic's tummy grumble. He stopped by in a hotdog stand and ordered a footlong with extra ketchup and mayo.

He continued walking around while eating his footlong, when he was about to eat the last bite, he heard a whimper beside him, he turned around and saw a dog who had a bath in the garbage, it looks dirty, hungry and cold, its four legs are shaking.

Nic think for a sec, then he decided to give his last bite of footlong to it "Here you go little fella" he knelt to put the food to the ground, and then the dog quickly run forward to eat. Nic just watch the dog nibble the food.

"How lovely…" he heard an old woman's voice behind his back. "Is that your little dog?"

"Wah!" he staggered backward in surprise, he nearly had a heart attack. "Who…who are you?" he said like he'd seen a ghost. The old woman just smiled, most of her teeth are gone. Her long, gray shaggy hair covered half of her face, Nic thought she's a witch that he'd seen in the movies, but this woman is different, she's not using any make up or mask, those are real.

"I'm Madam Mim, I'm quite popular among these places" her deep voice made Nic's hair rise.

"I…I haven't heard of you…" he looked left and right if he could find something he could use to defend himself whenever the old woman attacks him.

"Oh…don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" she said like she could read Nic's thought.

"What do you want?" he managed to stand up.

"Come with me in my…place, I'll read your fortune, I could sense something in your future that needs to be foretold to make you prepared" she turned back then walk away.

Nic wanted to run away but he became curious of what the old woman have said "my future? prepared? What is she talking about?" he thought to himself.

"You'll know what I'm talking about when we get there" the old woman said still walking.

"Ok, she can read mind and stuff, that's creepy" he murmured then followed the old woman toward the dark alley.

**Awoooo! Creepy old woman… anyway… what will she tell Nic about his future? What will happen to him? Read the next chapter to know, thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: The fortune teller

**The continuation of the previous chapter, what will happen when they reach their destination, read this to find out. Enjoy reading! P.S (the old lady is not Ian Hawke in disguise )**

Chapter 6: the fortune teller

After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the old woman's place, it is a small tent, like any other fortune tellers place, the signboard has something written in it, although some of the letters are erased, it's still readable 'We*come t* M*dam Mim'* P*aradi*e!' "Welcome to Madam Mim's Paradise" he recited the words in his head.

"Come on in" she pulled aside the cloth door of the tent then gestured inside.

Nic gulped then made a step. The room inside is lighted with candles of different colors, red, black, and purple. Voodoo dolls with a pin sticking on them where littered everywhere, like a toystore full of dolls, except that little children will scream and run away the moment they see these. A round table can be found in the middle of the room.

He took another step then his hand automatically covered his nose "Ughh, what is that smell?" he tried not to breathe.

"Oh, that's one of my potions, made entirely of lizard piss, a couple of hairballs, and a toad's tongue" she explained.

Nic suddenly think he'll gonna throw up, but able to control it. "What does it do?" he said still covering his nose.

"Well, I don't know, still didn't test it" she said, then grinned "Perhaps you want to try?" she offered the green colored slimy potion to him.

"Uhh, no thanks" he pushed away the concoction.

"Ok, take a seat" she pulled a chair for Nic to sit on.

Nic slowly sat in the slightly broken chair, it looked like it will not hold for long. He turned his eyes at the top of the table, tarot cards are found at one side and at the middle a crystal ball glowed in a dim light. The old woman sat across him, then started to whirl her hand slowly around the crystal.

"I'll start now young man" she said staring at the crystal. "Ammmmmmmm" she hummed. The crystal ball began to illuminate the room, and then clouds started to form inside with some small thunderbolts. "I see great despair and sorrow" her voice became deeper and colder. "You've lost the one you loved the most"

Nic just stared at the old woman while doing the whirling thing. "Ah, here she is".

Nic looked at the crystal ball, his eyes widened, a blurry picture of Anna is starting to form inside the clouds. "Anna…" he murmured.

"Hmm… what a lovely child, she could've been alive if you were there with her" she continued to whirl.

Nic's eyes tensed then slowly looked at the old woman "What do you mean?" his fist clenched.

"Calm down boy, I'm not yet finish" her voice seems to scare Nic. "Now, your present. Ammmm" she hummed again.

The crystal ball glowed again, this time it showed his new friends Carl and Hazel walking together, " I see, you shared some kind of achievement with those two, they look like someone to be…" then she formed an eye contact with Nic "…dependable" she added. She looked back at the ball then the scene shifted, it showed the school theatre where the Chipmunks and the Chipettes are performing. He saw them dancing while singing except that he cannot hear them from the crystal "Hmm, I see, you finally decided that these are the one to be blamed for what happened instead of yourself". The clouds started to reform again, covering the images.

Nic just stared blankly into space, letting the old woman's words sink in his head. "You listening boy?" the old woman snapped her fingers, snapping Nic out of his trance.

"Oh…sorry…" he managed to say.

"Now I'm finish with your past and present, I'll tell your future, give me your hand dear" she set aside the crystal ball which became dark and cold.

"Wait, you're not gonna use that crystal ball?" Nic pointed at the ball.

"The crystal is only used for knowing the past and the present, it can't tell one's future". She reached for Nic's hand "the future of a person is written in his hands". He slowly offered it to her. He opened his palm, fingers are intact. The old woman started to stare at it, like she's reading a very complicated book.

"Hmmm, I see... a great change…" she said tracing lines in Nic's palm.

"Uhh, change? What kind of change? is it good or bad?" he asked.

"It can be good and it can be also bad" she said.

"How do I make it good?" he asked again.

"At first, you'll think that it is bad, but you'll slowly realize that it is for your good" she let go Nic's hand.

"That's it? Nothing more?" he looked at his palm.

"Nothing more" she move her head sideways "and stop asking anymore questions" she said.

"Hsss…" a black snake suddenly appeared at the top of the table.

"Oh, Mrs. Mittens, you look good today" she patted the snake's head. "Hsss…" it hissed joyfully.

"You have a snake named Mrs. Mittens? Isn't that…" he was cutted off by the lady "Yes, it is a cat's name, well, Mrs. Mittens here used to be a cat, but one day, one of my potions accidentally turned her into this" she said brushing the snake's back.

"Ok, that's weird" he said then looked at his watch "Wow, look at the time, I need to go home now, thank you old lady, bye!" he quickly get up then headed toward the exit.

"Remember what I said today young child, don't take this 'change' very lightly, it may change your life forever" by the time she said forever, most of the candle's fire suddenly distinguished, like someone blowed them. It makes the room a bit darker and colder. "Ah, what I'm worrying about, I know you'll handle it. Mrs. Mittens, why don't you escort him outside" she turned to the snake. "Hiss…" it hissed with pleasure.

The snake started to slither towards the door, Nic just followed it. But because of the darkness, he accidentally bumped into one of the table that has the lizard piss potion on top of it. The bottle started to topple sideways, then fell over to the edge of the table. Nic quickly move to catch it but he didn't. The glass break upon impact to the floor, some of the potion splattered at Mrs. Mittens' scaly skin which immediately steamed.

"Ah!" Nic yelled.

The old lady quickly comes over to see the commotion "What happened?" she said.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" Nic just said while watching the snake steam.

But something weird happened, the snake's texture become big and hairy, taking a shape of a bigger object. "Meow?" the snake is now a black cat.

"Oh, Mrs. Mittens, you're back, it's a miracle" she held Mrs. Mittens up high. "Good work boy, you brought back Mrs. Mittens to her original form" she complimented him "this potion has an interesting effect" she picked up the bottle with some potion still left in it.

"Um, you're welcome, I guess" he headed outside. "I'm going now".

"Goodbye child, I hope we will meet again someday" she bided farewell.

When he turned to wave back, the tent disappeared, only an empty lot with some plastics scattered everywhere. He started walking, the sun is already sinking. The sky is a mixture of color orange, yellow and blue. He knows it's been a long day for him, he's already tired, and then he decided to head home.

**What a creepy old lady with a transforming pet… O.o , very weird. The real story will start on the following chapters, so keep reading. Thank you! (don't forget to review.. )**


	7. Chapter 7: The transformation

**Ok here's chapter 7, Nic's adventure will start here, so read it to find out what will happen! Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 7: The transformation

It is almost dark when Nic arrived at their apartment. He knocked at the door and a few moments later, his mom appeared.

"You're just in time for dinner dear" she smiled.

The two sat together at the dining table. "So how is school?" Mrs. Reed said cutting her food with a knife.

"It's good, I met a couple of friends in P.E class" he sipped some juice.

"That's good, who are they?" Mrs. Reed asked.

"Carl and Hazel" he munched the last bit of his dinner then said "Mom, I'm going to sleep, I'm tired".

"But you've just eaten, you might had a nightmare" she said still eating her dinner.

"Come on mom, I know that's not true, good night!" he rushed towards his room then slammed his body in his bed. After a moment, he's now sleeping.

At the middle of the night, he had a nightmare, he should've listen to his mom.

_-Nightmare-_

_ Everything is blurred again, and then it cleared. He saw Anna's body lying there in the road. "Anna!" he shouted from his dream. This time he got to reach Anna, unlike his previous nightmare "Please, please, open your eyes…" he knelt beside Anna, the paramedics are still there to give her first aid. "Anna… please stay with me" his eyes started to well up. Then everything became dark, he found himself in the middle of eternal darkness. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation inside of him, it felt warm at first but it started to get hotter, great pain flowed through his veins, like he's going to explode, he can't bear it, he thought he's going to die. He tried to wake up or open his eyes but he's trapped inside his dream._

Outside in the reality, his body began to move sideways, like he's having a really, really bad nightmare. "Ah!" he started to scream. "Arghh!" he screamed again, still locked in his nightmare. Rain poured heavily outside, lightning flashed followed by a loud thunder crackle "Boom!"

"Arghh!" he screamed again, his hands in his chest. His body became smaller and smaller, brown hairy fur grew at the top of his skin. His body is taking a shape of some kind of small animal. "Arghh!" he shouted once again, his voice became smaller and high pitched. When another thunder crackled in the sky, his eyes shut open, he breathes heavily, like he's gasping for air. He remembered that night where Anna is lying beside him and the pain he experienced in his dream, all of that is coming back to him.

He peeked outside, heavy rain drops are hitting his windows. He tried to reach for his clock, but he quickly noticed his furry arms "What the?" he thought and stood to look at his bed, his human clothes rested in his bed sheet. "No, no, no, no, no" he started to panic. He covered his mouth, his voice is tinier. He ran to his wall mirror, he runs using four feet instead of two automatically. Because of his small legs and arms, it took him a while to reach the mirror.

As soon as he arrived, he watched his reflection in horror, his eyes tensed like he'd seen a ghost. In the mirror, he saw a brown colored fur chipmunk.

He can't believe what he is seeing right now, maybe he's still having a nightmare, he punched the wall and he felt pain in his fist. He's not dreaming, he wanted to scream, but his mom might hear him. He didn't want her to see him like that, he looked hideous.

He tried to calm down, and think of something what to do. Then he came up with an idea he don't really want. He doesn't have any other choice but to run away.

He jumped in his window and opens it, enough for him to fit in. He took a quick glance back, maybe this is the last time he would ever to see his room or his mom. "Bye mom" he murmured then jumped outside, he slided in a roof then landed in the wet asphalt floor. He started to walk away from their apartment. He wandered off the streets like a castaway.

The raindrops are getting heavier than before, he looked around for shelter. He found a bench nearby and decided to stay under it. He sat on the cold and wet floor, his body and mouth are shaking because of the coldness he's experiencing. He looked at his reflection in a still water at the road. He can't believe what happened to him, he transformed into a chipmunk. His most hated living thing ever.

He remembered what the old woman had said "…a great change" the words rang loudly in his head. He buried his face in his palm "I shouldn't have come with that creepy old woman in the first place…" he regretted. He realized he can't change everything, it already happened. For now, he felt really tired so he curled up in the floor and manages to ignore the noisy raindrops. After a minute he fell asleep, alone under the cold, dark rainy night.

**Oh no! He transformed into a chipmunk! His most hated living thing ever! The potion might have something to do with it or this is just destiny's plan for him. Read the next chapters and don't forget to review! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: The rehearsal

**Here's chapter 8, finally the chipmunks and chipettes moment. They'll have their rehearsal in school here, I hope you like the song. Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 8: The rehearsal

Early next morning in the Seville's house, the chipmunks and chipettes are still sleeping quietly at their bunk. "Guys, wake up!" Dave yelled from downstairs.

Simon got up first, he let out a small yawn then reached for his glasses. As he about to get up, Jeanette popped in front of him "Good morning Simon" she greeted.

"Good morning Jeanette, have you slept well?" he asked.

"Yep, in fact I had a wonderful dream, except that I woke up because of Dave's voice" she frowned.

"What's your dream?" he asked cleaning and arranging his bed.

"I'm not telling it, they say if you don't tell your dreams, it'll happen someday" she explained.

"Well, ok, wake up your sisters, I'll wake up Alvin and Theo, we don't want to be late for school" he smiled then jumped towards Alvin's bunk.

"Ok" Jeanette agreed then jumped to Brittany's bunk to wake her up.

After a few minutes Dave went to the chipmunks and chipettes room "Good morning guys, what a wonderful day is it?" he opened the curtains for the sunshine to come in, the rain has stopped.

"Good morning Dave" the six replied in a sleepy voice, already dressed up in their signature clothes.

"Well, I see your ready to go now, let's head to the kitchen for breakfast, we'll be having…. Toaster Waffles!" he announced.

"Yay!" "Toaster Waffles!" the six shouted simultaneously, their sleepiness disappeared. All of them ran into the kitchen. Dave cooked many toaster waffles for everyone "Wow!" they all awed in amazement.

"Bon appetite" Dave said serving every one of them a couple of toaster waffles.

The six nibbled down every pieces of the waffle, ensuring every part is consumed. Theodore burped as soon as he finishes drinking his juice. "Oh goodie, that's what I call breakfast" he said in satisfaction.

Everyone let out a chipmunk giggle except for Dave who is busy finding something. The six headed to the living room to ask Dave what he's finding. "Dave, are you finding something?" Simon asked.

"Oh, I'm finding my keys, I know it is here somewhere" he said while rummaging things at the center table.

"I think I saw it in at the top of the sofa with some papers" Jeanette said.

Dave turned to the sofa "Oh, here it is" he picked up the keys then a paper got caught with it.

"What is that?" Brittany asked pointing at the paper.

Dave gave it to Brittany for her to read. "It appears to some kind of flier" she said examining the paper.

"A flier about what?" Eleanor asked.

"It says that there will be a firework display tonight at the big empty lot, everyone is welcome to watch…" she said.

"Ooohh, fireworks, I love fireworks, they are very beautiful!" Jeanette said.

"Yeah, fireworks would be nice" Simon agreed.

"Come on Dave" Alvin pleaded.

"Please…" the other five also pleaded.

"Alright, fireworks are not such a bad idea" Dave agreed.

"Yay!" the six cheered.

"Come on, I'll take you now to school" Dave said heading outside towards the car. The six followed him, and then they all headed to school.

After they have arrived, Dave gave them some words "Ok, guys, I'll pick you up here after school then we will go directly where the fireworks will be held"

"Got it" Brittany said.

"Bye fellas see you later" Dave closed the door, and then started to drive.

The six waved goodbye to him, then proceeded to their own rooms. The chipmunks are separated to the chipettes.

After hours inside the classroom, it's finally time for their rehearsal in the music class. The six entered the theatre where Miss Ortega is waiting.

"Hello chipmunks and chipettes" Miss Ortega greeted.

"Hello Miss Ortega" the six greeted back.

"I'll tell you something later after one song" Miss Ortega said preparing the sheets of their song that will be played in piano "Ok, let's start, today you'll be singing in duets, the song would be 'At the Beginning'".

"Alright" Brittany walked toward the stage. When she got there, she noticed Alvin is not following, "Alvin? What are you doing there?"

"Well, obviously, I'm standing" he said jokingly.

"Ha-ha, very funny! I believe the rehearsal will start now" her arms crossed at her chest.

"Oh, you mean now? Like now-now?" he asked.

"Oh no, not now, next year Alvin, we'll have our rehearsal next year, get it?" she joked too, like Alvin.

"Well, I thought we'll start after 2 minutes or so…" he said while walking toward the stage "and you know Britt, you don't have a good sense of humor" he added.

"Whatever!" she rolled her eyes. Alvin just let out an annoying giggle, which annoyed Brittany even more and makes her glare at him.

"Ok guys, let's start" she started playing the piano and the lights automatically shut off, leaving a spotlight on the stage.

Brittany let out a small sigh then started singing the song:

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
>never dreaming, what we have to go through<br>now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing  
>at the beginning with you<em>

Alvin popped out beside Brittany who is in the spotlight and started singing the next part of the song:

_No one told me, I was going to find you_

Alvin took Brittany's hand and rested it in his chest, making Brittany blush.

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
>when I lost hope, you were there to remind me<em>

Then they both sing the song together:

_This is the start…  
>And life is a road and I wanna keep going<br>Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
>Life is a road, now and forever<br>Wonderful journey  
>I'll be there when the world stops turning<br>I'll be there when the storm is through  
>In the end I wanna be standing<br>At the beginning with you_

The other four started to clap their hands that sounded like a beat to the song.

At the stage, Brittany began to move, she walk a little at the right side of the stage, going away from Alvin, then she started singing again:

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

Alvin followed her at the side then put his arms around her shoulder, his other hand is risen up in the air:

_Never dreaming how our dreams would come true_

Brittany faced Alvin, holding each other's hands and having an eye contact:

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
>at the beginning with you<em>

The two walked back at the center of the stage then started singing the chorus again:

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
>Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing<br>Life is a road, now and forever  
>Wonderful journey<br>I'll be there when the world stops turning  
>I'll be there when the storm is through<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning with you<em>

The two are still having a passionate eye contact together, their hands are still locked.

_I knew there was somebody, somewhere  
>Like me alone in the dark<br>Now I know my dream will live on  
>I've been waiting so long<br>Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And Life is a road that I wanna keep going  
>Love is a river, I wanna keep on flowing<br>In the end I wanna be standing  
>At the beginning...<br>With you…_

After the song has ended, the four chipmunks and Miss Ortega gave them a round of applause.

"Good work guys" Miss Ortega praised them.

"Thank you Miss Ortega" Brittany thanked while going down from the stage.

"That's nothing, piece of cake" Alvin grinned while following Brittany.

"Good work" Simon said giving Alvin a high five.

"Thanks bro" he high five too.

"You two are so sweet back there in the stage" Eleanor squeaked.

"No we're not" Brittany whispered, denying what her sister said.

"I heard that…" Alvin walks towards them and put his arms around Brittany. "Hmm… is that blush in your cheeks Britt?" he grinned.

"No, it's not" she rolled her eyes.

"I know you're mesmerized in my charms back in the stage" he grinned even more.

"No, I'm not" she brushed off Alvin's arm in her shoulder.

"Hehe, ok if you say so" he goes back to his brothers.

"So, Miss Ortega, now that the first song is finished, what is it you're going to tell us?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh, that?" she stood from her seat then kneeled at the front of the six. The six gave her their attention.

"Just don't be surprised guys, especially the chipettes" she said leaning closer to them. She told them what is it she wanted to tell.

After a minute, "What?" the chipettes screamed.

**Oooookay, end of the chapter. I'm not good in writing the singing part, the song I used is one of my favorites. What did Miss Ortega told them? Hmm… I wonder. Oh well, read the next chapter to know. Thank you for reading and please review. P.S. you could suggest duet songs to me**


	9. Chapter 9: Where am I?

**Ok here's chapter 9. Miss Ortega's shocking news can be seen here, so read it! and they will discover something when they got home! Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 9: Where am I?

"What?" the chipettes screamed.

"Nic is missing?" Jeanette said in disbelief. "B-but how?"

"Well, I don't really know, but when his mother went to his room, he's already gone" Miss Ortega explained. "She said that before he disappeared, she heard him shouting, like calling for someone" she added.

"Shouting? Is he kinda a psycho or something?" Alvin asked.

"No, he's not" Jeanette murmured.

"The police find no evidences of kidnapping or something, it's like he just suddenly vanished" Miss Ortega said.

"Maybe the aliens kidnapped him" Theodore suggested, a little bit frightened.

"There are no aliens Theodore" Simon said.

"What happened to Mrs. Reed?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, she's in the custody of the doctors, she suffered from hypertension and trauma after knowing what happened to her son, but she's doing fine now" Miss Ortega said standing and returning from her seat at the piano. "So, shall we carry on?"

"Ok!" the five said unison, except Jeanette, who is still worried about what happened to Nic.

"Jeanette? Are you okay?" Simon noticed Jeanette's gloomy face.

"Oh, I-I'm fine" she answered quickly.

They rehearsed all day until the bell rang, which means dismissal time. "Ok, see you guys next time" Miss Ortega said.

"Thank you Miss Ortega" the six said simultaneously, they leave the theatre and waited for Dave outside the school.

"Oh, I can't wait to watch those beautiful fireworks tonight" Brittany said gleefully.

"Me too, I'm very excited!" Eleanor agreed.

Eleanor and Brittany noticed Jeanette staring blankly in space.

"Jean? Are you alright?" Brittany asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm okay" Jeanette replied.

"You're thinking about Nic, aren't you?" Eleanor suspected. Jeanette just looked down and didn't reply.

"Come on, why are you thinking about him? He's just our classmate, not a big deal to us" Brittany said while putting on some make up.

Jeanette just sighed, a bit of worry is seen in her eyes. Before she speak up, Dave's car arrived. *Beep* *Beep*

"Dave!" Theodore squeaked as Dave got out from his car.

"Dave, you're late, you know we need to find a good spot to get a better view of the fireworks display before it starts" Alvin said like he's in a hurry.

"You mean a good spot to get a better view of girls there" Brittany rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not" Alvin said shaking his head in denial.

"Yes you are" Brittany debated.

"No, I'm not" Alvin said crossing his arms at his chest, although inside him, what Brittany is saying is true. "Jeez Britt, are you jealous or something?" he smiled.

Brittany's face became bright red under her auburn fur "No, I'm not!" she denied.

"Yes you are!" Alvin grinned.

"Ughh!" she stomped her feet on the ground, glaring at Alvin.

"Stop arguing you two!" Dave snapped "We're not going to watch the fireworks tonight" he said at last earning a surprised look from the chipmunks.

"What?" the Brittany and Alvin protested.

"Dave, I believed you promised us earlier that we will see the fireworks tonight" Simon cutted in.

"Yep, I said that, but we have to go home now, there is something I want you too….see" he opened the door as he said the word 'see'.

"What is it?" Eleanor asked.

"You'll know when we get home, come on" he gestured inside the car.

The six just followed what he said, with a frown in their face. Dave entered the car, and then started driving.

While on the way, Alvin is restless in the car, he kept on walking here and there.

"Awwee, I can't believe we're gonna miss the fireworks" Brittany murmured "Thanks to you Alvin!" she turned to Alvin clearly livid.

Alvin let out a 'hmph' sound while his arms still crossed in his chest "Don't blame me, you're the one who started it first"

"Guys, stop fighting and complaining" Dave said while driving "It's not anyone's fault we're not gonna be able to watch the fireworks, there's just something important you need to see first" he added.

"It's better be 'very important' Dave, or else I'll leave and go to the fireworks display all by myself" Alvin said as he sat at the corner seat of the car. Dave just ignored him and continued driving.

After a few minutes, they arrived at their home. Dave and the six got off the car. "So where is this important thing you want us to see?" Alvin asked a little bit grumpy.

Dave just sighed and said "He's inside" he opened the front door.

"Wait, 'he's'?" Brittany asked, baffled. Dave and the six entered the living room, the six jumped at the sofa and then the chipettes gasped, their eyes are widened in shock.

A chipmunk is lying in there sleeping silently, a blanket covering his body.

"Meet your new friend, umm..." he gestured to him, but he didn't know what his name was.

"Nic?" Jeanette squeaked in disbelief.

"You know him?" Dave asked.

"Uhh, he's our classmate in school" Brittany couldn't speak straight.

"Our missing classmate specifically" Eleanor corrected.

"W-w-w-wait, I thought Nic is a human" Simon said a little bit confused.

"But, he was, I mean, he is…" Jeanette couldn't believe what is happening.

"How do you know it is Nic? Is his face as a chipmunk still the same when he's a human?" Alvin asked.

"Uhh, duh, it's not that hard to identify" Brittany said, making Alvin sounded like a dumb.

"Wait guys, would someone be kind enough to explain it to me?" Dave asked the six.

"Well, in our first day of classes, we had this new classmate, human classmate, his name is Nic" Jeanette said.

"And this morning, Miss Ortega said he was missing" Eleanor continued.

"And he's now a chipmunk, lying here in the sofa" Brittany ended gesturing to Nic.

"Are you sure this is Nic? Alvin is right, is his look still the same when he's still a human?" Simon asked.

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain but, we know it is Nic, maybe if you could've see him before when he's still a human, maybe you would know too" Brittany said.

"Ughh" the chipmunk Nic groaned still lying on the sofa.

"Guys he's awake!" Theodore said sitting beside him.

Dave and the four turned their head to him and Theodore. Nic is now sitting scratching his stormy eyes.

"Oww, my head hurts" Nic said massaging his forehead "Where am I?" His vision cleared and caught a glance of Theodore beside him.

"Hi! I'm Theodore!" Theodore introduced.

Nic gasped and backed up a little, and then he turned and saw the other five in front of him. His eyes narrowed and his body began to shake.

He tried to lift his hand and point it to them "W-why are you all here?" he asked his voice is shaking.

"Nic calm down…" Jeanette stepped closer and tries to comfort him.

Nic got up quickly "Stay away!" he backed up a few steps. Jeanette stopped, leaving her face a sad expression.

"Umm, this is our house, and you are here" Brittany answered.

"How did I get here?" he sounded like panicking.

The six turned to Dave, their faces begging for answers.

"Well, it's like this" he took a seat in one of the chairs. "When I'm on my way here after dropping you guys in school, I happened to see Claire walking in the street, so I got off the car and asked her if she wanted a ride home. But she refused, saying that she still have some errands to do, after that I sat on a nearby bench to relax a little" he gestured towards Nic who's still confused "I saw Nic lying in the ground under the bench, he's covered in mud and dirty so I took him home" he turned to Nic and leaned closer "That's how you got here"

Nic remembered what happened last night when he transformed and leave his home and ended sleeping under the bench.

"Well, it's getting dark, do you want to stay for the night?" Dave asked.

"No!" Nic declined. "I can't sleep here with them around" he pointed at the six with a trace of disgust.

"Hey! Watch it! Do you think where some kind of germs or something?" Alvin asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I think I should call you Alvi-rus" he said.

Brittany giggled a bit because of what Nic said "That's not funny!" Alvin stomped his feet on the ground.

Nic turned and ran towards the front door and opened it. "Where are you going?" Jeanette asked.

"Away from you, don't bother following me" he's voice is hard as a rock then he slammed the door.

"Ha! Fine! No one will follow you! Go everywhere you want!" Alvin shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Why is he like that?" Eleanor asked.

"Maybe he didn't get enough sleep" Theodore said.

Dave and the other five gave him a confused look, as if what he said is not related to Nic's situation.

"What?" he asked.

"Maybe he's just confused as we are, let's give him a little space" Dave said "you five can go upstairs to your room, I'll call you when dinner is ready" he turned to Jeanette "Jeanette, you stay here, I want to have a word with you"

"Uhh...ok" Jeanette murmured. The other five proceeded upstairs, leaving Jeanette and Dave behind.

**Ok end of chapter, I think that is a little long… got carried away…haha! Keep reading the next chapters folks! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Under the night sky

**Here's chapter 10, a familiar roof scene will take place here, if you've read chapter 2… enjoy reading!**

Chapter 10: Under the night sky

When Nic got outside, he realized that Dave is right, it's getting dark already, and the sun is on its way to slumber, making the sky a mixture of color red, orange and blue. He doesn't know where to go, Dave offered him a night to stay, but he can't sleep with the chipmunks and the chipettes, it would give him chills and a high fever.

Nic looked around looking for some nearby tree to settle in. Luckily he found one and quickly marched towards it. Unfortunately, he can't climb it, he's just a chipmunk for a day so he's not still familiar with his new body.

"Ughh, this is not working" he kicked off a small rock and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

He picked up a twig and drew an image at the dirt. At first it looks like a kid's drawing of a girl, but in Nic's mind, it is his girlfriend Annabeth. Nic sighed and threw the twig as far as he could. He looked around again, this time he saw a ladder standing beside the wall of the Seville house.

"Roof…" he murmured "sleeping in a roof is not a bad idea". He gathered some big leaves before going up to the roof. He laid the leaves down on the roof like some sort of a bed. It is already dark when he finished his green flat bunk. He feel very tired and wanted to crash, but the cold air feels good in his furry face, he wanted to stay longer like that. He just noticed that he's wearing a dark blue sweater, maybe Dave gave it to him.

He closed his eyes remembering the night he's with Annabeth. He misses her smile, her beautiful face under the moon, the warmth of her arms around him. He looked beside him, imagining that Annabeth is there leaning on him, hoping that he could go back in time.

After a moment of silence, he came up with a song:

_In another life, you would be my girl  
>and we'll keep all our promises<br>be us against the world_

_In another life, I would make you stay  
>so I don't have to say you were the one that got away<br>the one that got away_

He's surprised that he became good in singing. When he's still a human, he sucks at it. Maybe singing is in the blood of the chipmunks.

He looked up again, millions of stars are scattered in the night sky. He closed again his eyes and whispered a silent prayer. "I hope she would be here with me tonight…"

"Nic?" a voice said behind him.

He recognized that voice, it sounds like Anna's but in a chipmunk voice way. He turned around hoping that he would see her, but instead he saw Jeanette on her purple night pajamas.

"Oh…" he said disappointed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought if you'd like a companion" she said.

"Leave me alone, I don't want any companion" he said.

"Oh, ok, I'll just stay here…" Jeanette said sitting behind Nic.

"I said leave me alone, is that hard to understand?" Nic turned to Jeanette sounded annoyed. He saw Jeanette's face gleaming under the moonlight making her beautiful. Nic stared for a couple of seconds then turned around again "Fine, you could stay, but just for a little while"

"Really?" Jeanette sounded happy. She got up and sat beside Nic.

"Hey, I didn't say anything that you could sit beside me, I just said you could stay" Nic said.

"But it's fun to gaze the night sky with someone" she said.

Nic just sighed as a reply. Nic is surprised for himself. Normally he would feel angry or mad whenever he's with the chipmunks or chipettes. But that time he's with Jeanette, he's somewhat uncomfortable, but it's completely fine with him.

"Wow, the dark sky is littered with gleaming stars…its beautiful" Jeanette said looking above, breaking Nic's thought.

Nic's eyes widened the moment she finished. He slowly turns his eyes to her. He realized it's the exact words what Anna said the night she's with him in the roof. "But not as beautiful as you…" he murmured, the same exact words he replied to Anna after she said that.

"What?" Jeanette turned to him. "Did you say something?"

"Uhh, no, I mean, yeah…it is…beautiful" Nic said looking away.

"I'm glad you appreciate nature's beauty" she smiled. "By the way, your song a while ago… you're good in singing"

"Um…thanks, I'm a bit surprised too, when…you know, when I'm still a human, I suck at singing. I remember when I'm still in 5th grade, I sang in front of the whole class, and I ended up breaking my teacher and classmates' eardrum" Nic said.

Jeanette giggled in Nic's childhood story, making him smile and at the same time embarrassed.

"You're funny" Jeanette said. After a few seconds of deafening silence, Jeanette said "that song… you dedicated that to your girlfriend…right?"

Nic's face became tense and at the same time confused "Ho-how…?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I've been at your apartment a couple of days ago" Jeanette confessed. "I have a conversation with your mom, because I'm worried at you at that time. I know that something is troubling you"

"So that's why…" Nic looked down. "I guess you know everything now, my mom is a good story teller"

"Well, not everything… just about you and Anna being an avid fan of chipmunks and chipettes" Jeanette said.

"That's in the past, I'm not your fan anymore" he sounded like offended.

"Your mom never had the chance to tell me the cause of your girlfriend's death, could you tell it to me?" Jeanette said drawing imaginary sketches at the floor.

"That's none of your business" Nic's voice became sharp. "You know it's getting late, you should get back to your room" he commanded.

"But…I still want to stay here watching stars…" Jeanette said looking up again.

"Fine, you can stay here until you want" he got up and started picking up his leaf bunk.

"Where are you going?" Jeanette asked.

"Anywhere, where no one would bother me and can sleep peacefully" he trailed off away.

"Oh…ok, I'll just stay here a little longer…good night Nic" Jeanette said as she watched Nic walking away to the other side of the roof.

"Good night…" Nic said automatically, although he didn't want to reply. These words made Jeanette crack a smile.

"Sweet dreams!" Jeanette shouted.

"Jeez…I shouldn't have replied to her" Nic murmured. He just waved his hand in the air. Jeanette took this wave as a "you too" answer.

Jeanette sighed then continued staring at the night sky. On the other side of the roof, Nic is now lying in his green leafy bed. Jeanette reminded Nic of Anna when she's still alive. He took a last look at the night sky, where the stars are twinkling brightly. He started to close his eyes and after a few moments, he's now asleep.

**That's chapter 10. What will happen the tomorrow? Keep reading the next chapters and review. Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: One jealous chipmunk

**Here's chapter 11, long chapter indeed. Enjoy reading and don't get bored ^^**

Chapter 11: the jealous chipmunk

"Hey, wake up!" a voice said beside Nic who is still lying on the roof. "Wake up!" the voice said again.

"Five more minutes…" Nic groaned then turned sideways to his right.

"Wake up sleepy head, I've brought some breakfast" the voice said.

Nic sniffed and caught a delicious smell. His stomach began to grumble. He slowly got up rubbing his eyes. His vision cleared and saw a blanket covering him, Jeanette sat beside him with a plate full of toaster waffles.

"Good morning Nic!" she greeted.

"Yeah…" he mumbled staring at the purple blanket.

"Oh, you looked cold last night so I brought you one of my blankets" she smiled "I've also brought you toaster waffles!" she said cheerfully.

"Sorry, I usually eat bacon and eggs with orange juice…" he said staring at the plate. "And I really don't like toaster waffles…" his tummy started to grumble again.

Jeanette giggled and offered him a piece. "Fine, this will do" he nibbled down the toaster waffle so fast he nearly chocked "*cough* *cough* water… *cough* I need water! *cough*" he managed to say between coughs.

Jeanette quickly gave him a glass of milk "here" she said.

He glug down the milk "Ah, that's better…" he nibbled down the remaining toaster waffles.

"I thought you don't like toaster waffles? You've eaten it much faster than Theodore" she giggled.

"I'm just hungry, that's all" he said. "Anyway, what time is it?"

"It's already 7, I think…" she said a little bit unsure.

"Don't you have classes today?" he asked.

"It's Thursday, I have classes, but it'll start at 9" she said picking up the plate and the glass. "I'll just put these in the kitchen, wait here"

"Wait, where are the others?" he asked.

"They are still sleeping" she said trying to lift and balance the heavy plate and glass. "I'll be right back" she trailed off.

Nic is left there sitting alone, his leafy bunk is now ripped and scattered. He noticed that Jeanette left her purple blanket. He picked it up and sniffed, he could smell fresh lavenders from it, just like Anna's perfume. He realized that Jeanette really do cared about him, giving him lavender smelled purple blankets and waking up early just to bring him breakfast all the way to the roof. She do it all to him even though he's harsh at her. He remembered when he pushed her away yesterday "Stay away!" "Leave me alone…" that's completely unfair after all she have done.

"Hey, I'm back" Jeanette said breaking Nic's deep thought.

"Um… Jeanette…I just want to say… thanks…" he tried to say the word 'thanks', his hate is still stopping him to say so. He handed her the purple blanket.

She reached for it and held it close to her body "you're welcome Nic" she smiled.

There is an awkward silence between the two, "Uhh…wanna watch the television?" Jeanette broke the silence.

"Wait, that's downstairs" he thought for a sec "No" he quickly replied.

"Come on, there's a lot of good TV shows in the morning" she pleaded holding him in the arm.

"Fine… I'll watch" he gives in. "just let go of my arm" he said.

Jeanette blushed, quickly loosened her grip and pulled away "sorry" she said.

The two marched towards the living room to watch. Jeanette reached for the remote and pushed the button 'ON' *click* "Who lives in the pineapple under the sea? Spongebob Squarepants!"

"Are you kidding me? This is for kids" Nic said.

"Well we're still kids right? And it's funny" Jeanette said.

"I prefer something more interesting… like science based shows…" Nic sat at the sofa.

"Wow, we're the same, I like science channels too!" she smiled.

"I know, I'm 'used' to be a chipmunks and chipettes fan" he said scratching his arm.

Jeanette clicked again the remote and the screen shifted into a science channel.

"That's more like it" Nic said leaning against the soft pillow. Jeanette sat beside Nic. "What are you doing?" Nic backed up a little.

"Uhh…sitting?" Jeanette said.

"Ok, stay here" Nic stood and sat at the other side, maintaining a one feet distance between them.

The two just sat there quietly without any conversation. Their eyes are glued at the TV screen.

"Good morning guys!" Dave popped behind them.

"Good morning Dave" Jeanette greeted back.

"Yeah…" Nic replied dryly.

"I'm surprised I see you here, I thought you already ran off" Alvin popped out together with his brothers. Nic just ignored him and continued to watch the show.

"Good morning Jean" Brittany and Eleanor giving her a hug.

"Good morning Britt, Ellie" Jeanette hugged them back.

"Have you eaten breakfast already?" Dave asked Nic.

Jeanette spoke for him "I already brought him one"

Simon's ear twitched upon hearing Jeanette's words.

"Oh really?" Alvin said grinning to Simon.

"Breakfast in bed? How sweet!" Brittany gasped.

"Want me to bring you sometimes, mademoiselle?" Alvin stepped closer to Brittany giving her paw a kiss.

"Really?" Brittany said in disbelief.

"Of course! When a snowflake starts to fall on summer in Egypt, hehehe" Alvin let go of Brittany's hand and walked away with a naughty grin. Brittany stared daggers at him.

"Grrrr…Fine!" Brittany crossed her arms and turn to her back.

"Stop that, you six are gonna be late for school" Dave said and turned to Nic "You want to come with us?"

"No thanks, I have some things to do" he jumped off from the sofa and walked towards the front door.

"Wait Nic, where are you going?" Jeanette asked.

"I'll just visit…a place" He said then ran outside.

"Heh, I don't really like that guy" Alvin said to his brothers.

"No wonder, he pissed you off really bad yesterday" Brittany said as an act of revenge on what happened earlier.

Alvin just stared at her then rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys" Dave said escorting the six towards the car. Then they headed towards the school.

Along the way, Simon stared back and forth at Jeanette and outside the window. Alvin noticed this and confronted Simon "I see, you've got some serious competition" he grinned.

"What do you mean Alvin?" Simon rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking about Nic and Jeanette, I think those two are getting really close" Alvin paced back and forth in front of Simon.

"They're just friends Alvin" Simon said.

"Oh, that's not what I see, bringing breakfast in the morning and watching the TV alone together? That's obviously more than friends" Alvin wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Stop it Alvin, this is pointless" he brushed off Alvin's arm.

"Are you jealous bro?" he grinned.

"I'm not jealous Alvin, I know that Jeanette and Nic are only friends" Simon sounded annoyed.

"Oh… that's not what I see in your face…" he leaned closer and turned Simon's head to where Jeanette is. "You see bro? She's obviously thinking about someone, she's worried about Nic" he whispered.

"Stop it Alvin, I'm not buying it" Simon pushed Alvin away.

"OK, if you say so" Alvin said as he walk away from his brother.

Alvin's words are starting to swirl in Simon's mind. He couldn't shake off the feeling that Jeanette might really have feelings for Nic. He looked at Jeanette who is sitting quietly at the corner, her eyes stared blankly in space outside. Simon quickly got the feeling she's thinking about Nic.

In Nic's part, after walking for about a few minutes, he finally reached his destination. "Ok Nic, it's time, no turning back, it's now or never" he thought to himself and let out a deep nervous sigh, and then he marched towards the two story apartment, his old home.

**End of chapter 11. Is Nic starting to get comfortable with Jeanette? What will he do in his old home? Check it out in the next chapter, thank you for reading and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Old letters and memories

**Here's chapter 12, another sneak peek in the past, please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Old letters and memories

Nic finally reached his old home. He jumped at the nearby window and took a peek inside. A dim light can be seen from inside, coming from the kitchen. No one is home, since his mother is still in the hospital recovering from depression and trauma.

He climbed up to the second floor to the half opened window of his room. Because he's a chipmunk now, he didn't have a hard time climbing and he's somewhat used to his new body. He carefully goes inside his room, it doesn't change a bit, except that his bed is already fixed neatly. When he ran away, he knew that it will be his last chance to see his room, but he's wrong, he's there standing in front of his bed. The floor is covered in dust and the corner of the ceilings has some cobwebs now.

He strolled a little inside his room, it's been like forever since his last visit here, but it's just a couple of days ago. He jumped into his cabinet where old books, toys, and other stuff are displayed, thick dust covered them, and then he noticed a picture frame at the far corner of the cabinet. He wiped of the dust from the cover and a small yet meaningful picture was behind it. It's Anna and him at their old house's backyard. He suddenly remembered Jeanette when he stared at Anna. He blinked a few times and removed the picture from the frame, folding it in half and put it inside his pocket.

He stayed in his room for few hours, digging his personal stuffs that are hidden under his bed. He saw old superhero comics and books he used to read when he's still a kid. He also found his old favorite toy, a yoyo, back in his days, he could spent a day playing with it. After rummaging his stuff some more, he found one folded old poster of the chipmunks and chipettes. "What? I thought I already burned all Anna's and my chipmunks and chipettes posters" he thought to himself.

He unfolded it to get a better view of the poster, suddenly two envelopes fell from it. He picked them up and read the back. "To Nic, from Anna" it says.

He remembered these letters, two last letters from Anna before she died. He unfolded the piece of paper inside it with a concert ticket sticking between it. It's a ticket to one of the Alvin and the chipmunks with the Chipettes concert which he missed, that concert happened the day Anna is caught in an accident.

_Hey Nic! How is your vacation with your mom and dad? I'm completely fine here, but I miss you very much! I just want to tell you that I've just watched Alvin and the chipmunks with the chipettes concert a week ago, it's very good and awesome! I really love them! It's bad you've miss it. Anyway, you say you'll be home on Saturday? Perfect timing, the chipmunks and chipettes will have another concert on that day, I placed the ticket inside this letter. If you'll arrive early from the airport we could meet up and go in there together, if not, maybe I will go on first and try to get an exclusive autograph from all of them. Don't worry, I'll get you one too. I'll wait for you there before the concert! Good bye! Love you!_

_ With loves and kisses,_

_ Anna~~~_

He picked up the second letter and read it. It was sent to him two days before the concert.

_Hey Nic! Here I am again, did you received my previous letter? I hope so, because the concert ticket is there, I hope you will not lose it. It's now 2 days before the concert, and I'm so excited! Oh God, the whole waiting thing is killing me! Miss you very much! Can't wait for your arrival on Saturday, hope to see you soon in the concert! Good bye and Take care. Have a safe trip. Love you!_

_ With loves and kisses,_

_ Anna~~~_

And that is Anna's last letter for him. He carefully folded the two letters and put them in the envelopes. He again remembered that night of accident, his eyes began to well up and tears came running down his cheeks. After a few seconds, he brushed off the tears and stood. He cleaned his stuff and put it neatly under his bed again, except the two letters, he decided to bring it because it is one of the last memory of Anna to him.

He looked outside and the sun is starting to sink in the horizon. He decided to leave after he finished cleaning up. He took the window as exit, he glanced back again.

"Till next time" he murmured under his breath. He jumped out the window and made it in the street, he walked slowly towards the Seville house, carrying the two envelopes with him.

**End of short chapter! What did really happened in that unfortunate night? Keep reading the next chapters and review! Thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13: Eavesdropping

**Chapter 13 is up! Not much to say here, anyway, read the chapter! Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 13: Eavesdropping

It's almost evening when Nic reached the Seville house. He saw lights inside which means Dave and the chipmunks and chipettes are already home. He goes straight to the roof to stay there again for the night.

Inside, Dave, Claire, the chipmunks and chipettes enjoyed a wonderful dinner. After dinner, the chipmunks and chipettes do their night routines before going to bed. After that, Dave escorted them to their room "Good night fellas, sweet dreams" Dave said as he about to leave the room.

"Good night Dave" the six said simultaneously. Dave turned the lights off and heads downstairs.

After a few minutes, all of them are asleep except Jeanette. She turned sideways, finding a comfortable position to sleep in. While doing this, she heard a rustle coming from the roof. "Nic!" she quickly thought.

She got up from her bed and reached for her purple glasses. She looked around, making sure that everyone is asleep. She tiptoed towards the window and opened a crack enough for her to slip out. Because of her clumsiness, she happened to bump into one of the pencil holders and toppled sideways making a sound as the pencils scattered around. Hopefully no one moved, the others are still sleeping soundly in their bed. Jeanette let out a sigh of relief and stepped outside.

Unfortunately, one of the pencils rolled until it reaches the edge of the table, falling into the floor making a sound loud enough to wake Simon up.

"Huh?" Simon said sleepily.

He reached for his glasses and saw the pencil on the floor. He looked up and saw the window open and pencils scattered around the table. He noticed that Jeanette is not in her bunk sleeping and suddenly had a feeling of suspicion. He jumped to the window and go out towards the roof to follow Jeanette.

At the roof, Nic is quietly sitting in his comfortable envelope bunk. He pulled the picture from his pocket and started staring at it. "Good evening Nic" Jeanette said behind him.

Nic was startled then quickly hid the picture inside his pocket. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I can't sleep" Jeanette replied sitting next to him.

"Then go and try to sleep then" Nic said.

"But, I'm not yet that tired" she said but Nic didn't reply.

Simon appeared 10 feet behind them, he quickly crouched in the dark so he will not be seen. "Nic and Jeanette? What are they doing here?" he murmured to himself. He saw the two sitting beside each other quietly, no conversation is taking place. "Jeanette's been going here since last night to meet him?" he started to believe what Alvin has said to him earlier that day, about Jeanette having feelings about Nic. "I-It can't be…" he said in disbelief. He stayed there and continued observing the two.

"Nic I understand if you hate us, but can you please tell me why?" she said in a concerned voice.

"You already know didn't you? The six of you are the cause of Anna's death" his voice became a little harsh.

"Yes, I know, but how did she die? I mean, what did we do?" Jeanette asked.

"If she doesn't come to that concert of yours, she would've have been alive then" his tone became harsher and clenched his fist.

"She got caught in an accident…" Nic's voice became shaky, his eyes started to well up. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes "Now you know, leave me alone, I need time for myself…"

Jeanette realized he really mean it and she didn't bother to ask any more questions "Ok, I'm going now, good night" Jeanette slowly got up and walks back to the bedroom.

Simon, who is behind them, saw Jeanette leaving. He quickly goes down and returned to his bunk before Jeanette notice him. Jeanette got inside from the roof, she closed the window and tiptoed to her purple colored bunk. As she cuddled her pillow and fell asleep, Simon who is in the other side of the room lying in a blue bunk, tried to forget what happened, he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Back at the roof, Nic is lying in his envelope bunk, staring at the night sky again. It helps him keep his nerves down and relaxed. He sighed and remembered what Jeanette said earlier "What did we do?" that words echoed inside in his mind. He sighed and turned to his right. He curled and tried to close his eyes, in a matter of minutes, Nic is now asleep.

Early next morning, Jeanette woke up while the others are still asleep. She took a bath and put on a striped purple t-shirt and a purple skirt with white polka dots. She immediately climbed to the roof to check on Nic.

"Nic?" she called as soon as she stepped in the roof. Jeanette strolled around the roof, but Nic is nowhere to be found. His envelope bed is not there already, she searched again for the second time but she failed. "Nic?" she called again. She heard a twig snapped coming from below, she took a quick glance but no one is there, she ignored it.

"Where could he be?" she murmured to herself. Giving up her search, she goes down back to her room where the chipettes are already awake and getting ready for school.

"Where have you been?" Brittany asked while looking at the mirror, putting on some make up.

"Sorry, I just came down from the roof" Jeanette replied.

"What did you do there?" Brittany asked cleaning her purse.

"Oh…umm, just having a fresh air" Jeanette lied, she didn't want anyone to know that she's been visiting Nic secretly at the roof.

Simon, who is cleaning his eyeglasses, accidentally heard the conversation of the two chipettes. His ears twitched when he heard that Jeanette is not telling the truth to her sister. He knew that she'd gone to the roof to visit Nic again.

"Guys, are you ready to go to the school?" Dave shouted from downstairs.

"Yes Dave!" the six replied.

All of them went down to the living room to meet Dave. "Guys, I have a surprise for you!" Dave said smiling.

"Really Dave?" Brittany's blue eyes widened in excitement.

"Yes, I'll tell it later when you got home from school" Dave said.

"Why not now?" Alvin asked giving Dave a confused look.

"Well, I said it is a surprise, surprises are meant to be revealed at the right time" Dave explained "And if you six will behave today, especially you Alvin, I might add a bonus" Dave grinned.

"We promise Dave! Right guys?" Theodore said.

"Yes! We will behave!" Eleanor agreed.

"Ok, we have a deal, now let's go to your school" Dave said walking towards the car with the chipmunks and chipettes.

Dave started the car and brought them to school. They happened to pass the park, music filled the air and they saw that many people are gathering around.

"Whoa, there's so many people, maybe there is a concert or something" Alvin said. After that the audience suddenly yelled after the music stopped. Then Dave continued driving.

After a few minutes they reached West Eastman and the chipmunks and chipettes goes down from the car. "Don't forget all I've said guys" Dave said, looking at Alvin.

"Don't worry Dave, I'll keep an eye on Alvin" Simon reassured. Dave nodded and left.

The six started to walk towards their classes "Jeez Simon, am I really that of a troublemaker to keep an eye on?" Alvin asked.

"Yes Alvin" Simon replied.

Brittany giggled, making Alvin glare at her. "Don't worry Alvin, I know you'll behave today" Brittany smiled at him.

The chipmunks and chipettes started to part ways because they have a different class. The chipmunks and chipettes endured the long and boring classes in the morning. Their favorite subject is in afternoon, the theatre class with Miss Ortega.

After their long classes, it's finally lunch. The six ate their lunch together in a table just for them.

"Oh, I can't wait to know Dave's surprise to us!" Brittany screamed in excitement. "I hope he will take us to a spa" she hoped.

"I hope he will take us in a big library with lots of books to read" Jeanette hoped.

"I hope he will take us to a fine dining restaurant!" Eleanor hoped.

"I agree with Eleanor!" Theodore squeaked.

"Hmm… according to my calculations, it appears to be that your hopes will have a slight chance to happen" Simon adjusted his eyeglasses.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with hoping right? Even though there's a small chance, I'm still hoping" Brittany said as she nibbles her lunch.

Brittany noticed that Alvin is not making any fuss, instead, he's is eating his lunch quietly without any noises. "Alvin? Are you alright?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Alvin quickly said as he makes a sip from his soda.

"You're really taking that 'behave' thing seriously, don't you?" Brittany raised her eyebrow.

Alvin nearly chocked out at what Brittany have said "O-of course not, I'm just…uhh…sleepy" He extends his arms and let out a fake yawn "See?"

"Whatever" Brittany continued eating.

*Ring* the bell rang which means lunch is finished. It is now time for their favorite subject "To the school theatre!" Brittany yelled excitedly.

**End of Chapter 13! Many question about this chapter: Where did Nic go? Did the chipmunks and chipettes really have something to do with Anna's death? What is Dave's surprise for the gang? Read the following chapters for answers, Thank you for reading and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Second rehearsal

**Hey there guys! Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them ^^. Another rehearsal here, but it is Simon's and Jeanette's turn. Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 14: Second rehearsal

The six arrived at the theatre and inside; Miss Ortega is waiting for them. "Did you have a nice lunch break guys?" Miss Ortega asked.

"Yes!" the six said in unison.

"That's good, now, where having another duet rehearsal, this time it is Jeanette's and Simon's turn" Miss Ortega said preparing the piano.

"Go Jeanette!" Eleanor yelled.

"Good luck Jeanette!" Brittany gave Jeanette a pat in the back.

"Thanks" Jeanette smiled.

"Good luck Simon" Theodore squeaked.

"Go get her Si, don't let any other chipmunk be in your way" Alvin whispered, which Simon immediately recognize the 'other chipmunk' as Nic.

"Funny Alvin" Simon said sarcastically. Alvin only smirked at him. "Just joking bro, Good luck" he patted Simon in the back.

Simon let out a sigh and said "Thanks guys"

Simon and Jeanette walked together towards the stage. As soon as they reached the center, Miss Ortega gave them the song that they will sing. "Ok guys, today you will sing the song 'You are the Music in Me', is that fine with you guys?" Miss Ortega asked.

"That's fine Miss Ortega" Jeanette said. She noticed that Simon is quietly staring blankly in space. "Are you ok Simon?" she asked.

"I'm fine" Simon mumbled. Jeanette knew that something is bothering Simon.

Miss Ortega began to play with the piano. As she presses the ivories gently, Jeanette started singing the first part.

_Na, na, na, na  
>Na, na, na, na, yeah<br>You are the music in me_

_You know the words 'Once upon a time'  
>Make you listen, there's a reason<br>When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
>a little laughter or happy ever after<em>

Simon began to sing with her.

_Your harmony to the melody  
>It's echoing inside my head<em>

Jeanette stepped forward.

_A single voice (Single voice)_

Simon followed her, making an echo of words.

Jeanette stopped and looked up at the stage lights hanging in the ceiling.

_Above the noise  
>and like a common thread.<em>

Simon is now behind her, putting his hand around her waist.

_Mmm… you're pulling me_

Jeanette smiled and sang the chorus.

_When I hear my favorite song  
>I know that we belong<em>

Simon sang the next part of the chorus.

_Oh, you are the music in me  
>Yeah it's living in all of us<em>

Jeanette faced Simon, trying to make an eye contact.

_And it's brought us here because (because)_

They both sang together.

_you are the music in me  
>Na, na, na, na (Ohh)<br>Na, na, na, na, na  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>(Na, na, na, na)  
>You are the music in me<em>

Jeanette started walking around the stage. Simon just turned his head to follow Jeanette's movement.

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
>Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)<br>There's no name for it (No name for it)  
>I'm saying words I never said<br>And it was easy (So easy)  
>Because you see the real me (I see)<em>

This time Simon walk up to her. Grabbing her hands and holding it tight.

_As I am You understand  
>And that's more than I've ever known<br>To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
>Above the noise (Ohh ohh)<br>And no, I'm not alone  
>Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)<em>

They both sang the chorus again.

_When I hear my favorite song  
>I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)<br>You are the music in me  
>It's living in all of us<br>And it's brought us here because  
>You are the music in me<em>

Simon put his arms around Jeanette's shoulder, making her blush a little.

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
>We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)<br>Connected and real  
>Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)<br>Na, na, n, na (Ohh yeah)  
>Na, na, na, na, na (Ohh yeah)<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah (Na, na, na, na)  
>You are the music in me (In me)<br>Yeah..._

The two finish the song with a bow. The four and Miss Ortega gave them a round of applause for their splendid duet.

"Good work guys" Miss Ortega complimented them.

"Thank you Miss Ortega" Simon and Jeanette said simultaneously.

The two meet up with their brothers and sisters.

"That was amazing Jeanette" "Yeah, that was great!" Brittany and Eleanor gave their sister a hug.

"Thanks girls" she opened her arms for her sisters.

"That's great Simon!" Theodore squeaked.

"Good job bro, Jeanette will be having a hard time choosing between you" Alvin said jokingly.

"Shut it Alvin" Simon snapped at him.

"Easy Si, I'm just joking" Alvin backed up.

"Then that's not a funny joke" Simon said and poked his finger into Alvin's red sweater.

"All right, I get it" Alvin said in defeat.

Jeanette noticed the commotion happening in the boys. "What up with them?" she asked.

"Don't mind them, boys are really like that" Brittany replied.

"So guys, shall we carry on with our rehearsal?" Miss Ortega asked.

"Yes Miss Ortega" the six said simultaneously.

They rehearsed through the whole afternoon until it's their dismissal time. "Bye guys, see you next week" Miss Ortega waved goodbye arranging her music sheets.

"Bye Miss Ortega" the six said as they leave the theatre. They waited outside the school until Dave come and fetch them.

"Ooohh… it's time! I can't wait to hear Dave's surprise!" Brittany screamed in excitement.

"Chill down Britt, Dave will be here any minute now" Eleanor said to her restless sister.

"This curiosity and waiting thing is killing me!" Brittany screamed again. As if on cue, Dave's car arrived with a honk. *Beep*

"He's here!" Theodore squeaked.

Dave got out of the car to meet the chipmunks and chipettes who are very eager to hear the surprise. "Omg! Omg! This is it!" Brittany screamed inside her head.

"Hey there guys, did you all behave today?" Dave asked kneeling in front of them. The six nodded in response.

"Alvin?" Dave gave him a 'have-you-been-good' look.

"Come on Dave, I didn't do anything wrong, did the principal called you or something?" Alvin asked.

"Well, fortunately, No" He shook his head. "It seems that everyone here is all fired up to know the surprise" Dave got up and opened the car door "I'll tell you on our way home".

**End of chapter 14! I'm sorry if the rehearsal scene is bad, I'm not good at writing them… anyway, what is Dave's surprise? Keep reading to know! Thank you for reading and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: First performance

**This chapter occurred the same day starting in the morning to the rehearsal of the chipmunks and chipettes, except that this is Nic's point of view.**

Chapter 15: First performance

Nic got up early in the morning, he knows that Jeanette would visit him again once she wakes up so he decided to leave without a note. He quickly picked up his envelope bunk and put them together. He checked the picture on his pocket and stared at it for a full 5 seconds. After that, he goes down to the ground and looked for a good spot to hide his personal belongings. He managed to find a very tall tree with a small hole at its base, he put his things inside and covered it with dried leaves that are scattered around. Once he is finish, he heard a rustle from the roof and took a quick glance. He saw Jeanette standing there as if looking for something. "Nic?" Jeanette called yelled.

"Ughh, seriously?" He mumbled and quickly hid behind a nearby bush and camouflaged himself with some dried leaves. "Nic?" Jeanette called again, walking to and fro at the roof. When Jeanette turned her back to the bush where Nic is hiding, He quickly took this as a chance to escape. He tiptoed out of the Seville's front yard. Unfortunately, he accidentally stepped on a twig making a cracking noise "Aw nuts" he thought to himself. He lunged over to a street lamp to hide again, he turned and peeked a little, Jeanette seemed to have heard the twig snapping who is now inspecting the front yard. Jeanette ignored it and decided to go down from the roof.

Nic finally got out the Seville residence, he strolled the streets a little thinking what he will do this day. He looked up and saw the sun already rising from its slumber. His stomach grumbled which means he's already hungry, normally Jeanette would bring him breakfast in the morning but he left early this time.

Finding food is not a problem, he looked around and saw many food vendors. The only problem is how will he get one, he doesn't have any money and stealing is not a good idea. He can't think of any other way because of his empty stomach. He noticed that there is a nearby park, a light bulb appeared above his head and quickly took a walk in it hoping that his plan will work.

In less than five minutes, he found what he's looking for: A band of street performers who are playing different instruments. The band is currently playing a good song and people who is watching throws money in their funds box. "As expected" he thought.

As soon as the song finishes, he approached the band. "Hey guys!" Nic greeted.

"Whoa! It's one of chipmunk rockstar!" the guy in drums yelled. The rest of the band came and circled around Nic begging for an autograph.

"Umm, no I'm not one of them, I'm just their….friend" Nic said.

"Doesn't matter, can you give us a stunning performance? We'll give you a music background" the guy in guitar said.

And that question is what Nic is waiting for, right now he's really good in singing just like the chipmunks and chipettes and he may use it to get some money to buy food. "Sure, if you will give me a little part of the money you'll collect in the performance" Nic said.

"Deal!" the guy in guitar said. "What song do you like?" he asked.

Nic paused for moment and came up with a song, he jumped to the shoulder of the guitarist and whispered to him. "Great pick!" the guitarist agreed. "Ok, guys we'll be playing 'accidentally in love'" he said to his fellow band mates. Nic hopped into the ground and started to warm up his voice, he admit that he's a little nervous for this is his first solo public performance.

"Ok, goodluck to me" Nic thought to himself.

"You ready bro?" the guitarist asked Nic. Nic nodded and the drummer started to raise his drumstick in the air and counted "1, 2, 3…here we go!" he shouted.

Music filled the park, catching the attention of the people there. As the band finished playing the intro, Nic started singing.

_So she said what's the problem baby?  
>What's the problem, I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
>Think about it everytime I think about it<br>can't stop thinking 'bout it_

As he finishes singing the intro, people started to gather around, and they looked like they're enjoying the song.

_How much longer will it take to cure this?  
>Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it<br>If it is love (love)  
>makes me wanna turn around and face me<br>but I don't know nothing about love_

The people gathering around are increasing, some of them started dancing because of Nic's singing and the great music.

_Come on, come on  
>turn a little faster<br>come on, come on  
>the world will follow after<br>come on, come on  
>'cause everybody's after love<em>

Nic started dancing on his own, which goes well with the music, doing some back flips here and there.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
>Running down into the spring<br>That's coming all this love melting under  
>Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love<em>

_Baby, I surrender to the strawberry ice cream  
>Never ever end of all this love<br>Well I didn't mean to do it  
>But there's no escaping your love<em>

_These lines of lightning  
>Mean we're never alone<br>Never alone, no, no_

He made again some somersaults, then he leaped towards the shoulder of the guitarist, then played an imaginary electric guitar in his hand.

_Come on, come on  
>Move a little closer<br>Come on, come on  
>I want to hear you whisper<br>Come on, come on  
>Settle down inside my love<em>

_Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once upon a time in love<em>

We're accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love<br>Accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love<p>

Accidentally  
>I'm in love, I'm in love<br>I'm in love, I'm in love  
>I'm in love, I'm in love<p>

_Come on, come on  
>Spin a little tighter<br>Come on, come on  
>And the world's a little brighter<br>Come on, come on  
>Just get yourself inside her<br>Love, I'm in love_

Nic ended the song with a bow together with the rest of the band mates, Nic waved his two tiny paws to the audiences then they roared and cheered, giving the performers a round of applause at the same time throwing money to their funds box. "Thank you!" Nic yelled as the audience still yelling. Many of the audience asked Nic for autograph, which he gladly gave them. After that, the people started to left, and the band collected the money in the funds box.

"Wow! We'd collected a lot today" the guitarist said. The guitarist turned to Nic and gave him his share "Is this enough?" he asked.

"Wait this is too much" Nic humbly said.

"No, no! You're the one who made this lot of money, you deserve it" the guitarist insisted.

"Well, thanks, I have to go now, it's nice performing with you!" he waved goodbye.

"Till next time dude! Don't be shy coming over again, you're always welcome" The rest of the band mates waved at Nic.

"Sure!" he left the park with his earned money, he quickly goes to a nearby food store and ordered a hamburger with an over sized orange juice. After buying his breakfast, he goes back to the park and finds a bed of grass to sit on. After a moment, he found the perfect spot under a big tree.

Nic swallowed another piece of his burger and took a long sip from his orange juice "Ahh…" he sighed in satisfaction. He laid down in the soft grass under the shade of the tree. As he lay down there looking at the wide blue sky, he recalled his performance earlier, he suddenly felt again the nervousness and happiness building up on him before and after the performance, he remembered the huge cheers that went up from the crowd after his song, the smile and joy he brought to the audience who are listening and watching him.

"Being a chipmunk is not bad at all…" he murmured and let out a deep sigh. "In fact, it is fun being a chipmunk". Suddenly he felt a burning sensation from his gut, his eyes tensed and beads of sweat began to form in his forehead. "Ughh…" he uttered. After a few moments, the pain was gone. "W-what was that?" he sat down as he breathes heavily.

Nic got up and suddenly felt dizzy, he leaned towards the tree trunk so he'll not fall into the ground. He shook his head and blinked a few times to get rid of the dizziness. After a few moments, he managed to stand up on his feet, regaining his balance, he started to walk on the grassy path of the park going to his next destination.

As he leave, a shadowy figure materialized behind the tree where Nic was from. His whole body is cannot be seen because of the shade of the tree that covers his appearance. The only thing that gleamed brightly under the sun is his rectangular eyeglasses. "Interesting, another chipmunk to play with" he muttered as he let out a disturbing snicker. The figure looked down and saw Nic's leftover burger and orange juice, "Oh, breakfast" the figure picked it up and nibbled the food.

**End of chapter! Who's that shadowy figure? I bet you'll easily recognize him…. Anyway, where will Nic go next? Check out the next chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16: Unexpected visitor

**Hey there guys! You'll meet a new character in this chapter, read it so you'll know who he is. Enjoy reading!**

**Richard Reed****, 48 years old, 6'1 height, black hair**

Chapter 16: Unexpected visitor

Finally, Nic arrived at his final destination for that day. He looked up into a huge white building covered with many glass windows. Giant letters hanged at the façade of the huge building "Saint James Hospital" Nic read it in his mind. As far as he knows, his mom is sent to this hospital after he went missing from that day.

He breathes in deeply and let out a slightly nervous sigh. He entered the huge building through a huge electronic sliding door made of glass. He marched through the wide lobby, heading towards to the information. When he got there, he saw a nurse who is very busy compiling a lot of papers in her desk. Nic jumped into the counter "Hey!" he quickly said, his high-pitched voice startled the nurse.

The nurse just stared at the chipmunk for about two seconds before asking "What can I do for you?"

"Umm, sorry to disturb you but, can you tell me where is Mrs. Reed's ward?" he asked.

The nurse nodded then browsed the files in one of the drawers. After a few moments, she took out a folder and opened it. "Mrs. Reed is in room 304, it is a private ward with a blue door, just ride the elevator up to third floor and turn left, you'll see the room immediately" the nurse elucidated.

"Thank you" Nic said as he leaves. Nic took the elevator up to third floor as what the nurse have said. He turned left and saw the ward's blue door right away. He marched slowly towards it then stopped a few inches away from the doorstep. He gazed at the blue door for a while then he paused, thinking twice before knocking, knowing that his mother is just behind those door. He can't imagine what would be his mother's reaction when she will see him in that form.

"Come on Nic, you've already thought about this last night, you can't back out now" he argued to himself. He straightened his dark blue sweater and let out a deep sigh "Ok, Nic, it's now or never" he quickly thought and decided to go for it.

As he about to knock at the door, he heard a voice coming inside the room. The voice is somewhat familiar to him, like he heard it from before. He leaned in closer to the door to eavesdrop the conversation taking place inside. As his tiny ears touched the door, he clearly hears and recognized the voice. "Dad?" he murmured.

He pulled away from the door, "Dad is here? I thought he's in abroad?" he said to himself in disbelief. He leaned again to listen.

"Don't worry Eliza, I'm sure he'll come back to us" his Dad said in a comforting tone.

"But what if he's not, what if the police will not find him" Mrs. Reed said between sobs "I'm very worried for him, Richard"

"I know our son will be back, trust him, and just keep your hopes up" Mr. Reed said again.

After that silence enveloped the ward, Nic can only hear Mrs. Reed's sobbing. After hearing the conversation he pulled away. A part of him wanted to kick the door open and march inside saying "Hey guys! I'm back!" but another part of him said "No, it is not yet time".

After a moment of thinking, he sighed and obeyed his second part, he's not yet really prepared to see his mom and dad for now, not in his chipmunk form. He started to walk away from the ward, down to the elevator then outside to the street. He sat beside the street in an elevated pavement. He stayed there for a while then an idea suddenly crossed his mind.

He remembered his encounter with the old creepy lady and her transforming pet a few days ago. "Her pet…" he murmured. "Her pet transformed when it was exposed to that potion" he said slowly. "I was there beside Mrs. Mittens when she transformed, maybe some of the potion was spattered on me without recognizing it" he paused for a while. "But why I didn't transform right away? I only changed later that night" that thought is giving him a headache. He got up and looked to his left and right "One thing is for sure, I should find this old lady again if I want to be back to my old self" then he blasted off the street, making his way through the place where he first met the old lady.

After a several minutes of running, he finally arrived at the dark alley. Luckily, the old woman's voodoo shack is still there. But something is not right, it looks like it is not used for a long time, most of its decoration colors already faded away, some of the cloths are ripped up. He walked slowly towards it, then he stepped on something that it made a cracking sound. He looked down and saw the sign covered in dust, most of the letters already faded, making it hard to understand. But inside Nic's mind, he knew that it is the signboard where the words "Welcome to Madam Mim's Paradise" are written on it. He put it down and entered the old shack.

"Hello?" Nic called. Cobwebs hanged on most of the corners of the room, and the ceiling has holes in it where the dim sunlight penetrates to light up the place.

Knowing that no one is there, he scanned the room, different hued candles are still scattered everywhere, and empty bottles littered the cabinets and tables. He turned his sight towards the center, there he saw the small table with the crystal ball glowing in the dark. He jumped up to it and saw stormy clouds began to form inside the crystal ball, then it slowly faded, showing Anna's beautiful face, then it shifted into another scene, specifically, the accident scene. "Why didn't you come?" Anna asked as blood started to flow from her mouth "Why?" her skin turning pale.

Nic froze in place seeing the images from the crystal ball. Tears are starting to well up in his eyes and started to fall on his knees, his head looking down. "I-I'm sorry" tears started to roll in his furry cheeks, all of that painful memories from the past is coming back to him, his heart is getting heavier for every seconds passing.

"Meow?" Nic lifted his head then turned around, there he saw Mrs. Mittens, the old woman's pet. "Meow" it said again then started running going outside.

Nic's eyes widened, he wiped off the tears in his cheeks then got up on his feet "Wait!" Nic shouted in his chipmunk voice then ran off to follow the cat.

Once he's outside, he saw Mrs. Mittens running down, it stopped and looked back at Nic "Meow" it said then turned into the corner going to the street. Nic quickly run to it, making sure that Mrs. Mittens will not be out of his sight.

Once he's out of the alley, he looked left and right, catching his breath. He turned his head towards the pedestrian lane and saw Mrs. Mittens crossing in it with other people. "Hey!" he shouted as he ran towards it. When he reached the pedestrian lane, he saw Mrs. Mittens is already at the other side, the old woman picking it up. Nic's eyes widened then shouted "Old lady!" he started crossing the street, but it's too late, the stoplight glowed green. Cars sped up in front of Nic, and one almost ran to him, but he managed to fall back.

He shook his head and looked towards the other side of the street. He saw the old woman smiling at him while caressing Mrs. Mittens' black fur. "Hey! Wait!" Nic shouted at the top of his lungs so that the old woman would hear. Instead, she turned around, and then suddenly a big truck drove off between them, thus blocking Nic's sight to her. After the big truck has passed, the old woman is nowhere to be seen, like she just vanished in thin air. He got up and brushed of the dust in his dark blue sweater. Again, he looked around, then sighed "It's no use…" he murmured. He noticed that it's getting dark, so he decided to go back at the Seville's house.

**Ok end of chapter, writing this gives me the creeps, the old lady freaked me out! Vanishing into thin air? O.o voodoo magic. Anyway, this is in Nic's point of view, the chipmunks and chipettes are on their way home too. Read the upcoming chapter, Thank you for reading and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: The surprise and Invitation

**Here's chapter 17, hope you enjoy reading it! **

Chapter 17: The surprise and invitation

Back at Dave's car, the six are waiting to hear Dave's surprise for them. "Dave what is it now?" Alvin asked clearly excited.

"First, I need to say something" Dave said as he tries to concentrate in the wheels. "Since we didn't have the chance to watch the fireworks display, I've planned this 'surprise' as a make up for that" he added.

"Just say it already, the whole surprise thing is killing me since this morning" Alvin said, both of his hands is in his head.

Dave gave him a rather annoyed stare "Well, since all of you behaved in school, I promised that I'll throw in a bonus, so the surprise is…" he was cut off by Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette.

"We'll go to the spa?" Brittany asked.

"We'll go to a big library?" Jeanette asked.

"We'll go in a fine dining restaurant?" Eleanor asked.

Dave and the chipmunks gave the chipettes a long confused stare "No…no… we're not going to do those you three have said" Dave shook his head, making the girls groan. "Instead I have a better idea, we'll be having a family picnic at the park tomorrow" Dave finally said.

The six just stared at Dave for a couple of seconds "What? You don't like picnics?" Dave asked.

"Of course we like, right Theo?" Eleanor said turning into Theodore. Theodore only nodded in agreement.

"Of course you do, as long as food is involved" Alvin said crossing his arms.

Eleanor just glared at him then turned again to Dave "What about Nic?" she asked.

"Of course I'll let him come, we can't leave the poor boy alone" Dave said. The ears of Jeanette, Simon, and Alvin twitched upon hearing this.

"What?" Alvin and Simon protested. The rest looked at them.

"You can't be serious Dave? We all know he hates us" Alvin said furiously referring to himself, his brothers, and the chipettes.

"Alvin is right, besides, I think it would be better if we will not bother him just like what he wanted us to do" Simon agreed.

"What are you guys so worried about? I think it'll be great if he'll come along, so that we'll know him better, it'll be fine" Dave reassured.

"Theo and I will cook something delicious for him so that he'll like us" Eleanor suggested.

"That would be great Eleanor" Dave said as he pulled in front of their house "Here we are". Dave opened the front door for the chipmunks and chipettes. They all gathered at the living room to clear things up.

"So, is it a deal?" Dave asked the six. All of them nodded except for Alvin and Simon. "Alvin? Simon?" Dave called.

Simon sighed "Ok, we'll give it a shot" he finally declared.

"Ok, that settles it" Dave turned to Jeanette "Jeanette, I want you to talk with Nic about this, make sure he'll come"

"O-ok, I'll try" Jeanette replied.

"Hmph, goodluck with that" Alvin said clearly livid about the fact that Nic would come with them.

Theodore approached Alvin and put his paws in his shoulder "Don't worry Alvin, I know you two will get along". Alvin turned and saw his baby brother's comforting face, instantly he lowered his arms from his chest and sighed "I'll try Theo…" giving him a small smile.

Later that night, Nic arrived at the Seville's house and started climbing to the roof. He already retrieved the two envelopes he hid under a tree. He carefully lay them down on the roof so that he can sit on it.

He sprawled down at his envelope bunk and stared at glinting stars in the night sky. He sighed and reminisced what happened to him earlier that day: his solo mini concert at the park with the band, the sharp pain he felt while eating breakfast under the tree, his visit at the hospital and knew that his dad already go home, the image of Anna in the crystal ball, and lastly the old lady vanishing into thin air.

Jeanette on the other hand, while lying on her purple bed, is also reminiscing what happened to her earlier that day: she was going to visit Nic in the morning but found out that he left, Dave said that he has a surprise and turned out to be a family picnic instead of a stroll in a library, and lastly their rehearsal with Miss Ortega. Jeanette remembered that Simon is not in the mood while in the rehearsal, as if something is bothering him.

At the other side of the room, Simon is still awake, Dave mentioned earlier that Jeanette is the one who will talk to Nic and convince him to come with them tomorrow morning in the family picnic, he knew that Jeanette would go to the roof again. As if on cue, Jeanette started to get up from her bed, looking to her sisters and the chipmunks. Simon quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep, when he opened his eyes slightly, he saw Jeanette opening the window then goes outside towards the roof. Simon reached for his round eyeglasses and got up to follow Jeanette.

As soon as Jeanette got up to the roof, he felt happy to see Nic lying there. "Good evening Nic" she greeted as she approach the chipmunk.

"Hey" Nic replied "What are you doing up here?" he quickly asked afterwards.

"Would you mind if I sit beside you?" she asked, ignoring Nic's question.

"Fine" Nic quickly answered. Jeanette smiled as she sat beside him, her legs retracted to her chest. "You still didn't answer my question" Nic said.

"Well, I just want to ask you something" she said "Dave, me, my sisters and the chipmunks will have a family picnic tomorrow at the park, he asked if you want to come with us" Jeanette recited word by word.

There was a minute of silence until Nic broke it "Why does Dave want me to come?" he asked.

"Well, so that we six will know you better and you will know us better so we can become friends" Jeanette explained "and besides, the more, the merrier" she added.

Nic just stared in the distance silently, processing Jeanette's offer and reason for him to come. Jeanette slowly rested both of her paws in to Nic's left paw. Nic looked down to it then back to Jeanette "it's okay, I won't force you if you don't want to come" she smiled brightly under the moonlight. Nic is surprised that he's beginning to blush, "why are you blushing?" he thought to himself still staring at the bespectacled chipette.

Simon's eye widened when he saw the scene between the two, he is a few feet behind them, hiding in the shadow. "No… it can't be" He can't believe Jeanette would do that, he's now convinced that Alvin is right, Jeanette really has feelings for Nic. He got up and quickly returned to his bed brokenhearted.

Nic pulled his paw away from Jeanette's then turned to look at the other direction, so that she wouldn't notice his face flushed. "I-I'll think about" he managed to say.

Jeanette smiled again, "if you would come, meet us downstairs before 8 in the morning" Jeanette got up on her feet "Good night Nic, I hope to see you tomorrow" she said turning around to go back to her bed.

When Jeanette is out of sight, Nic slammed himself to his envelope bunk then sighed; he looked at the stars above him. "Would I come?" He murmured to himself. Suddenly a shooting star appeared at sky which lasted for about half a second, Nic caught a glance of it then smiled. He turned sideways to get a good position for sleep, after a minute, he drifted off to sleep.

**OK! End of chapter! So they are going into a family picnic, for them it is boring… oh well, the question is, will Nic come with them? And Simon saw them! Oh no! He misunderstood! Read the next chapter to know what will happen! Thank you for Reading and please Review!**


End file.
